I Am Not Worthy
by Crow's Reach
Summary: Emotions fly and drama unfolds at the prestigious Aerial Academy. Katara transfers to a school full of elites and quickly realizes she is outmatched and unwelcome. When she gets close to a certain Prince she learns not all Fire benders are bad ... until he breaks her heart. Before there was KatAang, there was Zutara. This is their backstory. (High school with bending)
1. Zuko

**This story is actually somewhat based on a book that I read and enjoyed, so it's like two fanfictions in one! I'll warn you now, I plan on updating as I'm inspired which will be about every two weeks. I have the first few chapters done and the story is planned out but I'm writing original work and editing an old fic I took down a while ago so expect an update around every 10 days or so.**

 **There's a lot of cursing in this chapter so anyone who's offended by that shouldn't read this fic. I'm editing 'And When She Finds Out' for any readers who are wondering why I took it down.**

 **Other than that, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter One: Zuko

"It's called fire-dancing and it can kill you!"

"No it can't, you're making that up."

Chan sat sprawled across the long backseat of the bus. It was actually two seats connected together and it still wasn't enough for his lanky, muscular body. Chan was a big boy, especially compared to Azula's barely 5'4 height. One of the kids said Chan couldn't get her pregnant once, "Her kid will come out like a giant retard! Just like you!" Chan broke his hand punching him in the face. Now, arm in cast, he sat on his throne as the self-proclaimed prince of the school. He was so big you almost couldn't see Azula in the corner resting beneath his meaty arm. But you could hear her well enough. She smacked her gum, ignoring most of her boyfriend's stupid remarks until a lowerclassmen challenged his logic.

"He's not making it up," she snapped, speaking around the glob of gum in her mouth.

Chan smirked. No one would dare to challenge the Academy's top student.

"I've never heard of no stupid fire-dancing," the boy mumbled.

Chan pointed a finger at him. "Well I saw a documentary on it last night and it can fucking kill you."

"You're fucking stupid," the kid threw a paper ball at him.

" _You're_ fucking stupid."

There was some fumbling and jostling around in the back, Zuko took this moment to turn up the music on his device. It was inevitable that he'd be dragged into their conversation but he still tried to tune out Chan and his sister and their stupid friends but not even a rocket-ship could drown out that boy's stupidity.

"Zuko!" Chan's cocky voice roared two seats up and over Zuko's music.

He turned up the volume even more. Sometimes if you ignored Chan he would find someone else to bother. But not today. A paper ball flew over the seats and hit Zuko in the back of his closely shaven head. He'd just gotten it cut the other day, trying to abide by the Academy's strict dress code. Zuko was a good student.

"Zuko! Fuck! Is this kid death?"

"Its _deaf_ , you idiot." The lowerclassmen smirked.

Chan kicked him and shouted even louder. "Zuko! I'm fucking trying to ask you something!"

Zuko fingered the volume again but it was already maxed. Great, he'd _have_ to answer. "What is it?" he asked, nonchalantly removing his oversized headphones before turning toward the back of the bus.

Chan, Azula and a few other Fire Nation Falcons—the name given to the elite students at the Academy—stared back at him. Most of them were popular kids or kids trying to be popular. Zuko was an elite too but he didn't act like one, he hated most of the kids in his grade and being older brother to the only student who could bend lightning gave him much scrutiny. Students wanted to be his friend to get close to his sister. They either wanted to get fighting tips or wanted to screw her. Azula had a reputation and her latest scandal had gained the attention of Chan, the _legendary fire-bending extraordinaire,_ as he called himself. They'd been dating for two full months now, a world record for the both of them.

"Isn't fire-dancing a real thing?" his brown eyebrows scrunched together.

Zuko wasn't sure how to answer. He _had_ heard of fire-dancing but he couldn't say much about it; it was classified information only his father knew much about. A man who happened to be the Fire-Lord, an outdated term, he goes by Fire- _Regent_ now. It sounds nicer, more democratic.

"I suppose it is," Zuko's eyes quickly glanced over to Azula, espying the fierce scowl on her face that let him know he'd answered right and it was time to turn the fuck back around before he embarrassed her or said too much. He followed orders.

"See? I told you it was real!" Chan threw another paper ball at the boy, why he had so many paper balls, no one knew.

"He said I _suppose_ , that doesn't mean it's real."

"Yes it does! Zuko's the smartest fucking kid in the school, if he supposes then its real."

"You don't even know what the fuck fire-dancing is."

"Yes I do know what the fuck fire-dancing is."

The boy crossed his arms.

"It's when your whole body gets covered in flames and then everything you touch just incinerates upon contact. Even just _touching_ someone in the fire-dancing state will kill you."

"You're making that up!"

Chan and the lowerclassman went back and forth arguing for the next few moments until the bus careened to the right and threw everyone off balance. It screeched to a halt and opened the doors letting on a student no one had ever seen before. Zuko partially felt bad for the girl, the sudden stop had everyone staring, trying to figure out who the bus would jerk everyone around for. Unfortunately it was for someone the Falcons didn't approve of. There were whispers and snickers as soon as her brown head of hair became visible over the high leather seats.

A girl with big blue eyes and wavy chocolate hair walked slowly down the aisle. The first student scooted all the way over and put his bag down beside him, a clear sign that the seat was taken. Now Zuko felt _really_ bad, all the seats had been claimed earlier in the year, transferring was hard enough but to have to do it to a school like Aerial Academy was like going on death row. And it wasn't like the girl was this awesome broad, she dressed like…like she _wanted_ people to pick on her. Her uniform was ironed perfectly, but like _too_ perfectly. It was so crisp it looked like it was tough to get into. And it was adorned with gaudy water tribe jewels and what looked like dried seaweed wrapped as bracelets around her wrists.

 _It's like open season now_ , Zuko turned his head toward the window not wanting to watch the Falcons tear her apart. One by one, each person put their bag in their seat or scooted over, shutting her out. Her calm face slowly became nervous as she neared the back of the bus, realizing she might have to stand the rest of the ride. You could hear Chan barely holding back a maniacal laugh while Azula openly insulted her.

"Fucking weirdo," she hissed.

The girl ignored her and looked toward the empty seat across from Zuko, a small smile parting her face.

"Don't sit there, that's Mai's seat." Azula's voice was firm.

She froze in place, looking back and forth from the seat to Azula, confusion clear on her face. "Well she isn't here and I want to sit down."

"I don't care what you want, Mai likes that seat and I save it for her."

 _Fuck_ , Zuko started shaking his leg, a terrible nervous habit. _Just go sit somewhere else_ , he thought fingering the piss out of his volume button.

The girl didn't move for a moment and then took a bold step toward the seat. "Sorry, but I need to sit down."

"You fucking—"

"Just sit here," Zuko cut his sister off and yanked his backpack off the seat to allow room for the new girl.

She stared at the empty space for a moment while Chan howled in the background.

"Zuko's tryna get some ass from the new girl! Fuck yeah!"

"He's just being nice," Azula assured, "he knows Mai's ass is the only ass for him."

The girl still didn't move and it made Zuko angry because she was drawing more attention to him. He hated attention, at least from those fools in the back. If they ignored him the way they ignored intelligence he'd be all too happy.

"Fuck….just _sit down_ already," he said, half annoyed.

The girl slid into the seat and left a full six inches between them. Chan threw more paper-balls at him shouting about how he was 'gonna get laid!' for this. Zuko ignored him and looked out the window, waiting for a world of suck to begin.

* * *

 **A/N First chapter done.**

 **For anyone who was wondering, Chan is not an OC. He was in the episode The Beach, one of the guys who was throwing the house party. I'm not sure if he was actually a fire-bender but I need him to be for the sake of the story.**

 **I know Zuko seemed a bit OOC but he will slowly show characteristics of his normal self as the story progresses. I feel like he was an outsider when he was back home and I think he would have been somewhat of an outcast if the kids** _ **had**_ **gone to high school. Maybe a** _ **popular**_ **outcast.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless.**


	2. Katara

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I didn't expect so many so quickly but I'm flattered. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Katara

 _The kids at this school are monsters_. Katara scribbled that sentence into the tattered notebook titled "journal". She'd found a quiet spot in the courtyard for lunch and ate alone, except for the silent fish in the pond a few feet away. The bus ride had been weird enough but to top it off she found out she had her first period with that dark haired boy who was apparently trying to "get some ass" as that one stupid kid said. She doubted those were his intentions but since he wasn't very nice to her she had to wonder just what exactly he wanted with her—probably nothing.

Katara bit her lip. _Actually, not all of them are monsters_.

Zuko, she'd learned that was his name, hadn't been mean but he hadn't been nice either. Not _nice_ nice just nice in comparison to the other kids. Aerial Academy was a prestigious school in the elite Ember City of the Fire Nation. _FOR THE GIFTED AND TALENTED_ , as the banner out front screamed in all caps. Established nearly a hundred years ago, the school only recently began accepting students from outside the Fire Nation. Their way of showing how democratic they were since the Abolition of Borders took place. That was when each of the three remaining nations took down their strongholds and become a unified world under joint rule of each individual nation. One Council made of two representatives of each nation decided what would happen in the New United World, under the guidance of popular vote of course. The Earth Kingdom had the biggest influence, being the largest of the nations they could easily sway the popular votes, but the Fire Nation struck first trying to win votes by opening the gates to its high tech training facility.

"Why did my dad have to pack us up and move to a place like this?" Katara grumbled nibbling on the corner of her sandwich. She packed lunches from home, not wanting to eat any gross _hot_ cakes, or _hot_ dogs, or any other _hot_ foods in the Fire Nation. Her dad had made a reputation for himself in the Water Tribe's small militia. His leadership earned him an offer to sit on a local council within the Fire Nation. With the great pay and the opportunity to send his kids to Aerial for a fraction of the tuition, he couldn't pass up the rare chance. Katara had tried to argue the offer was just a trap, a neat little gift to lure them in.

 _Just two years and I'm out of_ —

"Isn't that the Crow?" a loud, obnoxious voice boomed over Katara's shoulder. She felt the urge to turn and see who it belonged to but the high level of stupid was unmistakable.

The next second the tall idiot from the bus stood next to Katara barking questions down at her. The evil girl from before snuggled under his arm again, they were trailed by at least four other kids who looked equally stupid or evil…or both.

Katara squinted up at him, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "What's a Crow?"

Chan snorted. "It's someone who wears the uniform you have on."

Katara gave herself a once over. Her uniform looked identical to the girl under his arm; a black pleated skirt with a red blouse and a black and red pinstriped tie. She had on shining red loafers and black socks that came up to her knees. What was their difference? And what does this have to do with a 'Crow'?

Chan lifted his foot, pointing to the material on Katara's sleeve. The spot looked empty, like a patch or some sort of emblem was missing. Katara glanced up at the shirt sleeves of the others gathered around. Each student had a patch stitched onto their sleeves, like they'd been marked for something.

"Those are called _Wings_ ," Chan explained, "it means you're an ass kicker."

"It means you're a bender," the black haired girl under his arm spoke up. "Benders are called Falcons, Regulars are called Crows." Her voice sounded irritated, Katara sympathized with her, Chan talked way too much and way too loud.

"Right, baby, but most Falcons _are_ ass kickers so it's all the same."

Katara's mouth went dry watching them speak. "B—but," she closed her mouth, forbidding herself from finishing her sentence. There was no way in hell she'd tell them she was a bender—a water bender to be exact. They'd tear her to shreds.

Chan looked down at the girl for a hard moment, the look on his face made an awkward frown-ish stare. Katara couldn't tell whether he was thinking or dying.

"So," he finally said, "what weapon do you use?"

"Wha—what?"

"Weapon…Regulars don't get into Aerial very easily. You've got to be a master at some sort of weapon. Preferably exotic."

"Oh, well…" Katara wasn't a master at any weapon, she could barely bend.

"Why are you all crowded around the new student?" A flat voice interrupted the interview. Thank _The Lord_.

Katara glanced through the pockets of the standing crowd to catch the speaker. A tall girl with long black hair. A girl from the bus ride, Mai. She'd gotten on two stops after her and took her holy throne without speaking to anyone. Katara couldn't say why but she'd slapped her with a glare so fierce she'd nearly peed herself as the bus trudged along.

"Here comes the fun-sucker," Azula smirked at her own joke.

Chan sucked his teeth. "This mother fucker…"

" _Language_ ," Mai scribbled something on the small notepad in her hand and tore the sheet off to pass to Chan. He hesitated but took it.

Katara stared at Mai while she had the two-second chance. She wore the same uniform except for a red sash labeled ' _Warden'_ and her shirt sleeve had a patch on it with a capital 'D'.

"Using foul language on campus earns you a two-point mark, if I catch you cursing again it's a three-point mark and you've got a detention on your hands." Mai closed her notepad and looked at Katara. "Were my friends bullying you?"

Katara stuttered. "N—No, I'm just leaving. They were actually sharing some important information with me."

"Well that's good. I'm Mai Tong, Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, you can come to me if anyone ever messes with you."

"Thanks."

Katara stood and gathered her things before anyone could stop her. Over her shoulder she heard their last few words. "First you glare at her, then you introduce yourself? Nice going Mai."

"Well she was sitting with my boyfriend but I _am_ on the Committee, I have to be nice."

If being nice meant Mai was going to talk to her everyday then Katara didn't want her hospitality. She didn't want anything from anyone. She just wanted to go home. Now it was clear she didn't belong at this school, with these people. One minute a bus load of kids are calling her names, the next minute they're chatting in lunch like they're the best of friends. And then there's that kid. That weird loner kid from the bus. That kid who's…who's sitting right in the front as soon as Katara walked into her next period class.

She jerked back so quickly the fish hooks she'd tied in her hair jingled together creating peals of clanks and dings. Everyone in the class looked up at her—which is every nerd because she's ten minutes early. Cool kids never come early. Cool kids don't come to class at all.

Katara's cheeks wouldn't have burned if she didn't feel embarrassed but she did and she couldn't say why. Why did she care that the semi-rude guy from the bus was sitting in her next class? Why did her heart flutter when he saw her looking right at him? Why did it sink when she caught him roll his eyes and keep reading the book in his hands? Jerk.

Life would've been too easy if her teacher had let her pick her own seat, the one by the window in the far corner. As soon as Katara recovered from Zuko's annoyed eye roll her teacher ordered her to take the chair right next to him. She could've argued if she'd wanted to but she didn't want to draw more attention to herself.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded and immediately hated herself for it. The 100-Year War was over, she didn't have to kiss up to Fire Nation trash anymore. She didn't have to bob her head and talk like a slave. But she did anyway, bad habits suck. And so does world domination, which the Fire Nation had almost proven to be good at. Destructively good at.

Katara took her seat and immediately forgot about Zuko. Thinking of the 100-Year War brought back memories of her life back in the Southern Water Tribe. Her hand clutched the blue pendant hanging on the satin ribbon around her neck. Her mother's necklace, her last possession. A noise to the side snatched her thoughts from memory-lane. Zuko had coughed but not the sick kind of cough, the kind of cough that's done on purpose to get your attention.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't speak.

"About the bus…"

Great, was he seriously going to sit there and ask her to find her own seat? Right now?

"I get it," Katara cut him off, "Mai doesn't like me sitting next to you. FYI, if you have a girlfriend you probably shouldn't sit in two separate seats and then get all butt-hurt when someone sits next to the other person."

He didn't reply so Katara kept going.

"I'll leave you and your popular buddies alone, ok? No one wants to get caught with the Water Tribe peasant, I get it."

Zuko's mouth screwed shut. He sat quiet just staring forward at the whiteboard, his hand gripped the book on his desk and Katara wondered if he was…mad? Just as the teacher began the lesson he slammed it shut and grunted; "Alright then."

They didn't speak for the rest of the period.

* * *

 **A/N What's Zuko mad about? The next chapter will be from his POV. I actually like writing his perspective so maybe the update will come quicker. Who knows? I hope you liked it, I actually want the chapters to be longer but I don't want to drone on and on. Feel free to complement or complain in reviews.**

 **God Bless.**


	3. Zuko and Mai

**Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them and it's encouraging to know that readers are actually enjoying the story. Makes it all worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Zuko and Mai

She smelled like cedar. Zuko's favorite tree was the cedar. He'd seen plenty of them on his trips to the Fire Nation colonies in the Northern Earth Kingdom where it would sometimes get cold and even dewy out. It never quite snowed but in the winters the trees and the grass would frost over at night. The mornings looked like you were trapped in a crystal ball. Zuko loved the scenery but it was the smell that gave him the most pleasure.

Cedars smelled homey, comfortable. When it was cold out they smelled frigid like someone forgot to stoke the fire pit. The Fire Nation had no cedars, had no cold. Except in their hearts. Zuko would never get to smell the forests while he was home except when he was with Mai. Her hair always smelled like woodchips, like cedar, like the outdoors. At first he found it strange, like she bathed outside. But now it felt like a breath of fresh air in his lungs. When she would lay with him in bed and rest her head on his chest. He loved it when she did that because her hair would be closer to his nose. All he had to do was inhale; he felt like a druggy sniffing markers but he couldn't help it.

Zuko took a deep breath _, Mmm, she smelled amazing_.

"I met the new girl today, during lunch." Mai's voice sounded raspy.

"Oh"

"You met her on the bus."

He didn't reply.

"She seems sweet but… I don't know."

"Well, I have a few classes with her."

"That so?" Her lips were so close to his skin it tickled when she spoke.

Zuko shifted so Mai would look up at him. Her curvy eyes glowed behind a curtain of bold black eyeliner. "She's different."

"Sounds like you like her."

"Well I don't have a reason to dislike her."

"But I do."

He paused. "You mean because she sat with me on the bus."

Mai pressed her hand on Zuko's bare chest to help herself sit up. The covers bunched around her hiding her lace panties from his view. A part of him frowned, he loved seeing her skin, he wished he could see more. The alabaster tone over her body looked like it glowed against the setting sun peeping through his dark red curtains. Not long ago they'd been entangled in his covers just stopping short of hitting home base. Zuko didn't feel surprised when she'd stopped his shaking hands from removing her undergarments. They'd been together well over a year and he'd yet to do more than make-out with her.

At first Zuko thought Mai was wholesome, like she was waiting for marriage. But then he thought she was afraid; she'd been raised in the colonies, her father wouldn't dare let her get knocked up by some Earth Kingdom trash or second rate Fire Nation scum. Now, though she was back in the mainland, she still acted closed off, under the strict rule of her father. Then one night last year they'd almost made it, Zuko remembered how good it felt. Having his bare hand under a girl's skirt for the first time. Hearing the panting and the high pitched noises Mai would make whenever he flicked a finger. But then the _Awful Embarrassment_ happened. Mai won't speak of it now and Zuko doesn't mention it anymore. She hasn't been the same since.

In fact, this evening had been the first time Mai allowed him to remove so many of her layers in almost three months. It'd surprised him at first, seeing her so freely exposing herself to him. But now, speaking of the new girl, Zuko could hear the jealousy lacing her tongue. Mai had only agreed to come up to his room to remind him which girl he belonged to. As much as he'd enjoyed giving her a new hicky to take home, a twinge of anger began to rise within him. Sitting next to Katara on the bus didn't mean he was ready to drop his girlfriend. He didn't know Katara and he loved Mai, how could she think he'd sink so low?

"Azula told me you asked her to sit there."

"I didn't have a choice, the rest of the seats were taken."

Mai pressed her lips together. "She could've sat somewhere else."

"Did you hear me?" he chuckled and reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb against the inside of her wrist. "The rest of the seats were taken, it's no big deal. She didn't even ride the bus home so I sat alone."

"Will you let her sit with you tomorrow?"

He looked away, unsure. "I won't have to if my seat's already taken."

Now Mai glanced away, staring at the flapping curtain over the window. She shivered and curled the covers around her. "You know I can't sit with you."

"God dammit."

Zuko dropped her hand. Since the _Awful Embarrassment_ Mai's father forced her to join the Disciplinary Committee. One of the first, and most enforced, rules was that the members of the Committee were not to display any sort of public affection. That meant Mai couldn't get close to Zuko during school and with her father's crazy stalker attitude she couldn't see him much outside of school either. Every now and then she got the courage to lie and say she was visiting Azula just to have a few quiet moments with Zuko but she couldn't be out past nine.

"Zuko, you know those are the rules. I explained them to you when I joined."

"When you were _forced_ to join."

"The Committee isn't so bad, I kind of like it and I'm actually good at it."

"I know," Zuko groaned and threw the covers back to grab his shirt from the floor. "You're so good you became the president, earned the nickname _Warden_."

She was also so good she enforced the rules on herself the harshest. Mai wouldn't even allow Zuko to speak to her sometimes, afraid that someone from school would rat her out. Her father owned two-thirds of the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom, there were plenty of kids at the school trying to get on his good side. They could rat out Mai and in exchange their parents would be promised a brand new Earth Kingdom home or even territory if they caught her doing something extra dirty.

"Just two more years and we're out of here," she stepped off the bed and reached for her clothes.

Zuko could feel her eyes on him and it made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. "Don't worry about the new girl, there's nothing between us."

Mai sighed and surprised him by crossing the floor and taking his hands. She turned them over and examined his red hot palms. "You're lying."

"I'm not," his voice was barely a whisper.

"Your hands are red, you overexerted yourself in training today. Why?"

Mai was right, Zuko had pushed himself to his limits in his bending classes. Sometimes fire benders aren't able to properly regulate their own body temperatures, the result is minor burns in the palms of his hands. He almost laughed at this, fire benders are dangerous… even to themselves.

"I was stressed." Zuko turned away and grabbed his pants.

"Stressed from what?"

"Just… school."

"Liar. But if you don't want to tell me then fine."

"I just… I tried to talk to the new girl in class and explain the whole bus situation but she took it out of context and acted like I was one of them."

Mai squinted behind him. "One of _who_?"

"My sister, her friends, one of the Falcons."

"You _are_ a Falcon and you _are_ one of your sister's friends. You're her brother. You're the _prince_ of the Fire Nation, Zuko. What are you trying to do? Act like a commoner to get on her good side?"

He pinched the bridge of her nose, not speaking until she'd finished wrapping her scarf around her neck to cover the hicky. "I'm not pretending, maybe I'm just not like them."

"Then who are you like? Her? You don't even know her, we shouldn't be having arguments about a girl who just joined the school today."

"We're not," he said, getting angry, "you're just being jealous and insecure. Like always." He turned away again, already hating himself for saying that.

Mai took a long look at him before walking to the door. "Sit with whoever the hell you want tomorrow, I don't give a damn."

Part of him wanted to chase after her as he watched her leave in silence. He wanted to apologize, say he was being stupid and petty. But another part just didn't care. He could say sorry tomorrow, she would forgive him… she always did.

* * *

Zuko waited on the bus nervously shaking his leg. That girl from yesterday would be getting on in two more stops. Chan barked something about fire-dancing again in the backseat while that same underclassman argued it wasn't real. This time Zuko didn't bother turning up his music, he couldn't hear them over his frantic thoughts anyway.

The bus halted and two kids got on and found their usual seats. _One more stop_ , Zuko's knee went a hundred miles an hour. What if she starts scolding him again? What if she brings up what happened in class yesterday? His stomach suddenly dropped… _what if she doesn't get on today?_ She hadn't ridden the bus home yesterday, was it because of him? The thought had barely registered before Zuko felt the seat shift and looked up to find Katara sitting beside him.

She didn't look at him, just stared at her feet which were shining in those red loafers. She'd transformed her uniform again; today she wore a man's big red tie decorated with dried sea foam. There was sea glass knotted in the blanket of waves that covered half her face. The other half was pulled back into a ponytail but there were jewels on her face that formed the shape of a star. _Probably a starfish_ , Zuko rolled his eyes.

"About yesterday—"

"The only reason I sat here is because there's nowhere else." Her voice was so quiet Zuko blinked a moment, making sure he'd heard her.

"I just wanted to apologize," he replied, then, because he didn't know what else to do, he pulled out a book and started reading.

Katara didn't respond, just looked away ignoring the remarks from Chan about her attire. Zuko ignored them too, he tried to ignore everything but he had to look up when the bus stopped and Mai stepped on. She walked to her seat without so much as glancing at him. He'd tried to call her last night but she'd ignored him, looks like she was still angry. He shrugged and readjusted in the seat but froze when he noticed Katara was looking at him. Not at _him_ , at his lap, at his _book_.

 _She's reading my book_ , for some reason his heart hammered in his chest when he realized that. Her head was down, aimed at the floor but he could see her eyes following the words on the page. He pushed the book over a few inches and started turning the pages a little slower. She didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't care, when the bus pulled up in front of the school he shoved it into her hands.

"What, no—"

"Just take it," he said and before she could protest he slid past her and skirted off the bus.

He knew she would probably give it back in class but he didn't mind. That actually made his stomach flip because if she gave it back that would give him another chance to talk to her. Maybe this time he wouldn't screw up and sound like a jerk.

* * *

 **This chapter actually goes with the next one so it may not make much sense right now but it'll be better in the next update. I know its going slow right now but it'll start picking up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading though, God bless.**


	4. Katara's Crush

**I really hope you all like this update. I like the ending, ahem. Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them and I don't mind shifting the story to your suggestions and desires. I'm up for anything, really. I'll try to update on a regular basis, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Katara's Crush

 _Windy Nights_ , that was the name of the book Zuko had been reading. Katara bit her lip as she walked to her locker. Why did she let him catch her peeping? And since when did she care about windy nights? Not that the book had anything to do with the weather or the time of day. The few pages she'd skimmed on the bus contained stupid dialogue between a male and female.

"Being here with you, I just can't! I feel like a fish out of water!" the woman had screamed in a fit of tears. (Her name was Farna)

The male (Hans) tried to console her. "You feel like a fish out of water, I feel like a match with no spark, a cold flame."

"We won't last," the girl had said, "will we?"

The scene ended with them rolling around in bed vowing to stay together forever. All Katara could think was… what? Who knew Zuko liked that kind of mushy stuff, first of all. And why would he read it so openly where people like Chan could see and make fun of him for it? Katara clenched the book in her shaking hand and slammed the locker shut. She would march into her first period class and cram that thing back into his hands like he'd done to her. What? Did he think she liked the same kind of lovey dovey nonsense just because she was a girl?

Hell no.

Katara walked faster, ignoring the stares from the other students. She couldn't say whether they were staring because of her outfit or her missing emblem. After learning she'd been labeled as a Crow yesterday, Katara had gone to the office and demanded a patch to set herself apart from the other kids Chan looked down on. She did not want to be a Crow, _anything_ but a Crow. Being from the Water Tribe already placed a target on her back, not having an emblem basically gagged and bound her. Made her ready for the picking.

Sadly, the woman in the office told her there was nothing she could do. Her missing patch wasn't a mistake, like Katara had presumed, it was deliberate. Yes, Katara was a bender, but God she was terrible. She could barely move the water back and forth let alone make ice shards or partake in a real battle.

"There's no way someone with your current _skill_ "—Katara had winced at the way she said that, like she had everything _but_ skill—"could participate in the training courses with the rest of the students. I'm sorry hun, but you'll have to _earn_ this emblem." The lady dangled a patch in the shape of a drop of water in front of her face, teasing her.

Outraged, Katara left the office with tears in her eyes. She hated crying but crying was all she could do when got angry. And she was angry quite often now especially at this school. She'd felt _so_ angry she pulled out her cell and did something she swore she'd never do except in emergencies. She called Sokka and asked for a ride.

Katara hated riding with Sokka for two reasons. One; Sokka had learned to drive one time on a whim. Their father had taken them into Earth Kingdom territory recently reconquered by his small squadron of rebels. Sokka hopped in a partially demolished Fire Nation tank and took it around the town. He ended up crushing three cars, ten wagons, and ran over a small house. All that worked out great for a tank in a deserted neighborhood but cars were not tanks. They weren't meant to drive over wagons and houses and they could drive faster. Much faster.

The other reason Katara hated riding with her brother was because sitting beside him in his fancy new Fire Nation car only reminded her of the fact that she was stuck at school while Sokka got to have a private tutor. Their scholarships had more than enough to cover their tuition but Sokka used over half the money to hire a private tutor and get a new car. The worst part is that Hakoda defended his actions claiming he needed Sokka to be available _on-call_ for his work with the Council. Sokka had helped design many of their father's weapons and battle tactics during the war. Hakoda liked to call him his assistant.

Since Katara had been utterly useless during the war, excluding washing and cleaning clothes— _women's work_ , as Sokka had once called it—Hakoda used what was left of the scholarship to send her to Aerial High. No need to keep _her_ on-call.

Sokka's loose change didn't cover much of her tuition so Katara had been forced to get a job. She didn't mind working, it'd kept her out of school for two weeks straight until Hakoda finally put his foot down and demanded Katara not waste her scholarship—as small as it was—and get to school. She would've run away if she'd known this was what she'd be getting herself into.

* * *

Zuko changed his seat. Instead of his usual front row throne he sat in the back corner huddled behind his textbook. Katara actually stopped walking when she came in, shocked to see his chair empty. But his shiny hair was practically unmistakable, only someone like Zuko could have hair that shiny. Someone who arrived to class ten minutes early even though it's just high school, someone who starched his tie and probably spit-shined his loafers, yeah, someone like that had to have shiny hair because it just wouldn't make sense.

Zuko's switch up threw Katara for a brief moment but she recovered and marched directly to him, determined to give back the book but he struck first.

"Sea foam," he spoke without looking at her.

Katara just stood there with her mouth forming a tiny 'O'.

He nodded at her tie. "You have sea foam on your clothes."

"I put it there on purpose." She sat down beside him.

"Why do you wear that stuff?"

"I'm from the Water Tribe, what else should I wear?"

He didn't speak.

"Being here feels weird. I miss my home, I guess that's why… sometimes I feel like I can't breathe."

"Like," he paused, awkwardly palming the back of his neck, "a fish out of water…?"

For some reason Katara snorted. Because she recognized the joke, the joke _behind_ the joke. A two-part funny. That stupid line had come from the book, _Windy Nights_ , but also, it was a sly pun. A hidden play on the fact that she was from the Water Tribe.

"No," Katara looked away and lowered her voice—why was she whispering?—why was she even playing into this? "I feel like a match without a spark… a cold flame."

She didn't dare look him in the eye because this technically didn't even count as flirting but she couldn't stop the prickling blush from crawling over her cheeks. Blushing, ugh, she almost hated herself for falling into this so easily. Katara didn't stop her mind from wandering, she could already imagine the sly jokes she could share with Zuko. In the crowded classroom they would sit in the back and he'd glance at her, wordlessly sharing their inside joke. The cheesy pun that'd started it all. _A fish out of water_ … he'd raise an eyebrow and she'd just grin in response… _a match without a spark._

"Keep the book," Zuko whispered as the teacher began the lesson. "I know you'll love it."

Katara nodded and released her shaking vice-grip on the hardcover novel. Suddenly she wanted to devour the book whole, just dive into the story and allow herself a brief moment of girly enthusiasm over a crush which would most certainly end in heartbreak. Had she forgotten? Zuko had a girlfriend.

She must have pulled a face because she saw Zuko staring at her from the corner of her eye. He had a look in his eye, like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. Or maybe he knew what to say but didn't want to say it. Because any more talking from him would make it seem like they were friends and if they acknowledged their friendship they'd be forced to acknowledge how awkward it'd be to simply be _friends_. Nothing more.

 _Or_ , maybe Katara was just being an idiot crushing on the first guy who did something nice for her.

She swore he moved to say something when the bell rang. He stood up and took a big gulping breath and she stared up at him, he's very tall, but then he just stood there like an idiot and so did she and it got awkward real quick.

"Well, I have to get to class," she said.

"Right," he turned and walked away.

* * *

Katara made a mad dash for the door when the last bell rang. She felt a little angry at herself because she'd spent most of the day fussing over whether or not she should read the rest of the book Zuko had given her. He'd tried to make small talk during their second class together but it didn't work out like before.

"Have you read anymore?" he'd asked.

She shook her head and stared at her desk. "I haven't gotten the chance." That was a lie, she'd read two more chapters and then swam in guilt because she'd loved it. Farna and Hans had gotten engaged but then Hans suddenly lost his job as a Fire Nation school teacher because it was revealed that Farna was half Sea-Lander—that was a nice word for Water Tribe dirt. A twinge of excitement had run up Katara's spine when she'd realized the brown skinned, blue eyed protagonist was Water Tribe, well, _half_ Water Tribe. Then the irony hit her. Farna and Hans would never get to be together because she was different. Suddenly Katara felt like this story oddly resembled her current situation.

"Oh," Zuko had said, doing that thing where he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Katara hadn't noticed how cute it was until then. His ember eyes awkwardly looking everywhere but at her, his toned arm flexing as he massaged his strong neck. Zuko was a nice looking boy.

That was the extent of their lame conversation. A feeling of disappointment hit Katara hard. Had she wanted more than that? Just her luck, Zuko was waiting in their seat on the bus as soon as she stepped aboard. She jerked back in surprise but the kid behind her shoved her forward and sucked his teeth.

"C'mon, Crow! Get a deal!" he barked.

Katara flushed red and marched to her seat without a word. The rest of the kids filed on in rowdy packs of three or more. Chan, Azula, and Mai took their seats. The underclassmen with the attitudes piled into the seats nearby and then the semi-unpopular kids filled in the rest. Zuko didn't speak until the bus peeled from the lot.

"Have you read any—"

"I read two more chapters." Katara spoke before she knew she had.

"What did you think?" his face lit up.

"I think it's crazy romantic."

"I know, right!?" For some reason, he sounded more excited than she did. "Farna and Hans are made for each other."

"But they face a lot of trouble…" her voice trailed off, she could feel Zuko getting awkward, about to do that neck rub thing again.

"Well… when you find true love, its like everything else drowns out."

Katara smirked. Another cheesy line from the book. She didn't know who was cornier; Zuko for quoting them or her for recognizing them.

"That's right," she said, "the rest of the world can burn for fuck's sake." Oh, Fire Nation puns…

Now he smirked but it was bigger, brighter, almost decapitating him. "C'mon," he surprised the hell out of her by taking her hand just as the bus pulled to a halt. "Get off at my stop."

"What?—why?"

He paused, letting Azula and Chan walk by. "Because I want to show you something."

"But what about…" Katara glanced over her shoulder at Mai. She was staring at the screen of her phone.

Zuko bit his lip, hesitating for a moment, then he stood and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hurry up before the bus takes off."

Before Katara knew it she was standing in the walkway leading to Zuko's castle sized home. She pretended not to feel like she didn't belong there; with the gardeners milling on the lawn and the maids cleaning the windows and walking the weasel dogs out front. She pretended not to feel nervous, ignoring the surprised stares and furtive glances from the housekeeping. And she pretended she hadn't seen Mai staring out the window at them, watching them until the bus pulled away.

Being far away from home was a piece of cake compared to being here. _This_ felt like a fish out of water.

* * *

 **Finally getting to the good stuff! What happens at Zuko's house!? And Mai's not there** **to** **interrupt! Maybe a kiss next chapter? Who knows? Thanks for reading guys, God bless.**


	5. Zuko at Home

**I'm really sorry for the late update, I got buried in submissions for work and then my little sister graduated from high school. Fair warning, this chapter has some vulgarity and maybe some PG Lemon but its longer than the others, I hope that makes up for my tardiness. Enjoy, as always.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Zuko at Home

Nervous. That's not how Zuko would describe himself; stupid, insane, ridiculously chancy—perhaps—but not nervous. In fact, Zuko felt cool. Strolling the lawn of his grandiose home, waving good afternoon to the help like he wasn't the jerk-faced Prince they believed him to be. He wasn't, but they believed he was because of Azula and all her glory, because of Mai and her standoffish demeanor, because of the Fire-Regent and his constant nagging for perfection.

When Zuko was young his father would drag him to meetings and conferences. He would make him grow his hair out and wear matching suits; tote him around like his own carbon copy and brag about how Zuko was just like him. Just like Zuko to be smart like his father … Just like Zuko to plan ahead like his father … Just like Zuko to see things from every angle like his father. That's how it was when he was young. Then Azula came along. She didn't bloom like most girls did; grow into her tender teenage years with blushing cheeks and gentle smiles. Azula crashed into life full force, like a tank bulldozing its way into puberty.

Boobs, butt, attitude—all that appeared at once and overnight the Fire-Regent had a change of heart. What used to be 'Just like Zuko' became a nuisance. It wasn't enough to be smart, Zuko had to be the best, it wasn't enough to plan ahead, Zuko had to strategize, it wasn't enough to see from every angle, Zuko had to learn when to be open and when to be aloof. Of course, Azula mastered this, she was his new favorite, his new carbon copy clone. Simple as that, 'Just like Zuko' became 'Leave it to Zuko'. Leave it to Zuko to let his sister make top student … Leave it to Zuko to over-plan and overthink things … Leave it to Zuko to be foolishly open-minded. Whatever was ' _left to Zuko_ ' was bad.

One of the maids grilling crow-chicken out front smiled at Zuko as he waved but the grin faded as she spotted Katara walking beside him. Suddenly Zuko felt all too aware of her wild wavy hair, her dried sea foam and her weird makeup. Katara did not belong here and it would be his fault if she felt the sting of second glances and questioning stares. She would think he brought her here to humiliate her and she would never forgive him for it.

"Come this way," Zuko grabbed Katara by the arm and guided her around the back. They went through the garage and up a wooden staircase that dumped them on the third floor of the mansion. Zuko's room was around the corner.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

For a split second Zuko held his breath, waiting to hear Katara accuse him of bringing her here for malicious reasons but she didn't. She kicked her shoes off and sat on his king-sized bed, pulled out _Windy Nights_ and began to read. He shifted from one foot to the other and tossed his backpack to the floor.

Why had he brought her here?

"You said you wanted to show me something." Katara didn't look up from the book as she spoke.

"Right, well…" that'd been a lie. Zuko didn't have anything to show her, he just wanted to be alone with her. Because he'd just met her but he already understood her. He could quote cheesy lines from crappy romance novels with her and he could understand the meaning behind those quotes.

A fish out of water. The meaning was all too real for him. In a house of full of people; maids, politicians, family members, distant friends, Zuko felt alone. Worse, he felt isolated, like he didn't belong. And here comes this Water Tribe nobody and it's like something clicks. Like something's been there all along but he didn't notice it until Katara highlighted it.

"Hello?"

Zuko noticed Katara standing in front of him now. She'd left her book on his bed and stood on her tiptoes peering up at is burning eyes.

 _She's so short._ The thought made him blush. Katara didn't even reach his shoulder, opposite Mai's long, slender legs. She never wore heels because she was almost the exact same height as him without them. Mai hated being taller than her boyfriend, she hated being tall. But Zuko liked her height, he liked how long and thin her legs were, he liked how his kisses seemed endless when he trailed them up her calf to her knee, then her thigh and finally her—

"Are you ok?" Katara cut through his thoughts again, this time he was thankful. "What did you want to show me?" her eyes looked bigger up close.

"Right," Zuko crammed a hand into his pocket and glanced around his room, desperate to find something—anything—remotely interesting to show her. He espied a large, black block of a device on his bedside table and smiled.

"Do you like music?" he asked crossing the room to grab the item.

Katara settled on his bed again and nodded. "I love it."

"Me too, but not the loud stuff people listen to today. I'm talking underground, heavy beats."

"I know," Katara pointed to the device in his hands, "you listen to cassette tapes."

Zuko would never admit it out loud but he loved cassettes, the gritty recordings matched perfectly with the moaning grunge blasting in his oversized headphones. Azula liked to say he was from another time zone, another era. No one listened to cassettes anymore, most of the bands who'd released cassettes weren't even around to make new music which gave him a limited choice.

His hands shook as he loaded the tape and hit play, he let a beat of hesitation tick by before her joined Katara on the bed and gingerly placed the earphones over her head. She blinked wide and big for a second then her gaze settled and she laid back on his pillows, nodding her head and actually humming along.

Zuko licked his lips. He didn't know why, they weren't even chapped, it just happened. Because there was a girl laying on his bed with her skirt hitched above her knees and her eyes closed and her hearing blocked. He could literally do whatever he wanted to her and who would see? Who would tell?

Suddenly he noticed the dew of sweat on her forehead, the way her wild waves tamed into a sea of chocolate curls in the humid air. He noticed the way her cheeks dimpled the slightest bit when she smiled and how perfect her small nose matched with those dimples—since when did he even like or care about dimples?

 _It's getting hot._ Zuko moved to open the window and sighed at the breeze, he needed to cool down. He needed to think.

"That was amazing." Katara's voice pulled him from the window. She sat, legs crossed, on his bed and smiled at him.

"You can take it home," he said, "you can burrow the cassette player and some more tapes if you'd like."

"I don't have any batteries to keep it going long enough to listen to extra tapes." Katara looked at the stack of tapes piled on Zuko's desk across the room.

He nodded and yanked open a drawer on his desk. "I've got tons of batteries, because those things just don't last long enough, you know? And batteries are expensive these days, most of them have been donated to relief corps. Lots of Earth Kingdom villages in need of flashlights and whatever, I mean we just use candles and good ol' fire—the old fashioned way." He pulled out an entire pack and tossed them to her, making a mental note to pick up more this weekend. He'd also go through the house and empty all the remotes and write his grandma to request batteries for his birthday next month. Lots of them.

"So who's your favorite band?"

Zuko watched Katara rewind the tape. "I normally listen to _Simmer_." He slowly sat on the bed beside her. "But there's a few other bands I like too. Um— _Charred_ , _Red is Black_ , _Fuck Fire_." He paused on that one, unsure if his language had offended her. When she smiled he continued. "Fuck Fire is my favorite actually, that's what's playing on the tape now."

"Why are they your favorite?"

"Because it says it all. Fuck fire, like, flash the middle finger to the Fire Nation."

"Isn't it treason for you to like them, as a Prince?" she snorted when she laughed … She _snorted_ when she laughed.

Zuko stared at her an extra moment, throat tightening. "How did you know that I'm…" his voice trailed off. His face was probably on the cover of every other magazine in the grocery stores, his stature as the Prince of the Fire Nation was no secret.

"It might not be advisable to like them," he finally said. "But I mean, who cares, you know? It's just music."

"Fuck you if you care."

Zuko smirked because that wasn't a line from their book or the song. It was just Katara being Katara. He grinned even wider now because he couldn't believe he'd just thought of something like that. Wasn't it too early to think of things like that, to assume that he knew her well enough to say; _Katara being Katara_? Maybe he was jumping the gun or maybe he was taking a chance.

Zuko leaned closer to her and he could smell her scent; sea salt. She looked up at him and he noticed the oceanic blue of her eyes, like lapis lazuli, majestic, almost enchanting. His heart skipped and raced all at once, _this is what it feels like to have a heart attack_ , he thought, _how unpleasant._

He leaned even closer and closed his eyes but Katara jerked away.

"What are you doing?" her voice was sharp.

It wasn't what she'd said that sent Zuko into a frenzy. Pacing the room, picking up tapes, setting down tapes, kicking his backpack around—doing anything to keep from meeting her gaze. It was how she'd said it. What are you _doing_? Like she was offended by his gesture, by the very thought of leaning closer to him, of having his lips pressed against hers. Zuko stared at his wall across the room. This must be what rejection feels like. He'd never been rejected before, he'd only ever had Mai as a girlfriend and it hadn't been hard to get her. She'd always liked him, as far as he knew, and their parents had approved so one day he popped the question; will you go out with me? And just like that, they were a couple.

Zuko's never been very nervous with Mai, he's never had to be because he always knew how she felt. Always knew that she would want him. In fact, Zuko wasn't even the one who'd initiated their first kiss. Mai had, the evening of their third date he walked her to the front steps of her house like he'd done on their last two dates but as he turned to leave she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. Her mouth met his fiercely, like she was hungry for him—starving for him. That night they went further than any sixteen-year-olds had ever dreamed of going on only their third date. He would never forget how exciting it'd been to be dragged into a girl's bedroom and straddled for the first time. It lasted all of thirty seconds; breathy, sloppy kisses, and awkward movements foreign to two virgin teens. Zuko soiled the front of his pants before Mai could even unzip him. She swore she didn't mind, gingerly climbing off the shrinking lump in his jeans. Zuko's never gotten over the shame.

"What were you doing?" Katara's voice sounded demanding now.

Zuko took a breath. "I don't know, I was—uh—you smell like sea salt."

A long pause passed between them and Zuko wondered if she believed him. Believed that he hadn't been trying to put a move on her.

"Oh, if you thought I smelled good you should have told me. Not leaned closer, trying to sniff my face…and people call _me_ weird."

"Sorry," Zuko chuckled, trying to sound casual. He palmed the back of his neck and dared to face her. "So…"

"So maybe I should go now," Katara hopped down from his bed.

"It hasn't even been an hour though."

"But I've got work and assignments from school. I'll see you tomorrow?"

It was a question, not a statement. Not a casual, see you at school, the thing you say to people who go to your school so you know you'll see them anyway. This was an inquiry, a suggestion, a _see you at school?_ — _shall we meet again?_ — _same time tomorrow?_

Zuko shook his head, he really does overthink things.

"Good, I mean, of course. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I know the bus schedule. I'll be fine."

He walked her back through the staircase and then through the garage in silence, wondering if he'd made a fool of himself today. Katara turned to him once they were on the front lawn. "Thanks for letting me borrow the cassette player, and the book. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to—"

"Of course I do," she interrupted, "that's what friends do."

 _Friends_. Zuko chuckled to himself, he'd just been friend zoned.

"Good, yeah. That sounds cool."

" _Good_ ," she smiled, mocking him, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow!" he waved like an idiot as she left. Arm above his head, hand frantically swiping back and forth.

"You look like a fool." The sly voice beside him sent a chill up his spine.

"You sure know how to ruin a good moment." Zuko crammed his stupid waving hand into his pocket.

"Did you fuck her?" Azula asked so casually Zuko wondered if it was that obvious that he was jittery and weird.

"What?" he snapped.

"Mai wouldn't mind you know, she's always figured you've had a fling or two. I can't blame her, you're a prince. A good looking one at that. Mai's pretty but she can't compete with half the girls who fawn over you. She doesn't have it in her."

"We didn't do anything." Zuko turned toward the house, suddenly in a sour mood. "And I would never cheat on Mai."

"A blowjob doesn't count as cheating." He could picture her smirking over his shoulder.

"We're not like that, we just met."

"Chan and I fucked on our first date." Azula sounded so proud.

Zuko grimaced, he didn't want to picture his little sister on top of Chan's stupid ass. Riding him like the wild animal that he is.

"I fucked that one earth kingdom kid on his first day of school last year, we didn't even date. Doesn't matter how long you've known her."

"Why are you bragging about this?" he asked. "To _me_?" Zuko turned to scold her but stopped when he saw her leaned against the post of the garage door. She wore nothing but Chan's big white button down, she was even barefoot.

"Why are you dressed like that? Father will be home soon."

"Exactly," she replied, "Chan wants to stay the night but Daddy won't let me have any company for the rest of the month."

"So you came out here to ask me to cover for you."

Azula was always going behind their father's back, finding loopholes in her punishments. She'd been barred from having friends overnight for two months now. Zuko remembered the horrible incident well. She'd faked sick to get out of one of their father's boring meetings so Zuko had to go along instead. Twelve dozen men piled into a stretch limo after three hours of political debates and shenanigans, headed right for the Fire-Regent's home. They entered his living room smelling thick with cigar smoke and liquor shots ready for just _one last round!_ —as the heavyset mayor of Ember City had cheered before slapping Zuko on his back.

The Fire-Regent had actually shushed the elite men, put his finger to his lips and whispered; "My daughter's asleep, she's been in bed sick all day." He drunkenly tiptoed to the den and turned the key in the door. Not his private den the size of a large bathroom with dirty magazines hidden in the drawers beneath stacks of paperwork about recycling and Fire Scouts donations that he would never sign. He let these politicians and lawyers and the Mayor into the showy den. The one with the rarely lit fireplace, whirlpool Jacuzzi, and minibar.

The key clicked in place and he opened the double doors chuckling and laughing over his shoulder, as giddy as three bourbons and a shot of Smoky Vodka could make him, and then he froze. On a dime. There was Azula, _sickly_ , _bedridden_ Azula, crouched on her knees in front of Chan. His hand tangled in her matted hair as she gagged on the full sized dick in her mouth.

Livid wasn't the right word to describe their father.

A private doctor had been called in to tend to her burns. That's how angry the Fire-Regent had been. Chan, however, was thrown out and spent the night in prison. Thanks to two hours of begging from Azula Mai agreed to have her uncle, Warden of the Boiling Rock, pull some strings and have the young man released. She hasn't had anyone spend the night since, somehow though, Chan keeps slipping in behind their father's back.

"Forget it," Zuko grabbed the doorknob and jerked the door open but there was Chan blocking the doorway with his cellphone in his hand like he was presenting for show and tell.

Zuko felt his pockets. Empty.

"Where'd you get my phone?"

"You left it in your room." Chan grinned so wide Zuko could see the grilled crow-chicken stuck between his two front teeth. Gross.

"Why'd you go into my room? Azula, what the fuck?" He turned back to his sister and saw her simpering grin, impressed by her boyfriend's mastery of the art of theft.

"Help me sneak Chan over for the night or we'll send Mai a few texts from your phone about your little get together earlier."

"What…? Then I'd just explain to her that you stole it and thought it'd be funny to play stupid, she would believe me."

"Would she really?" Azula crossed her arms, her signature— _I've got you_ —move. "Chan, how many missed calls does Zuko have from Mai already?"

He fumbled with Zuko's phone for a moment. "There's, uh, a password."

"Tiny Tits," Azula rolled her eyes and Zuko blushed wondering how and when his sister had figured out his password.

It had nothing to do with Mai or the size of her breasts. She had nice breasts, soft breasts, not that small ones were bad or anything…Zuko shook his thoughts away at the sound of Chan's voice.

"Eight missed calls."

"Just give me my damn phone, I don't have time for this."

"We keep the phone until you help us."

"How do I know you won't just tell Mai something tomorrow anyway? Regardless of whether I help you or not?"

"ZuZu, I might not be nice—I might not be a lot of good things—but I am not a liar. Not when it comes to you at least."

Zuko grunted because Azula was telling the truth. She would swindle her father and tiptoe around his rules but she would never outright lie to him. Even if it meant suffering the worst of his wrath. Azula was not a liar.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Tell Daddy we're going to the Hot House to train for the night, Chan and I will—"

"Actually sneak away to the cottage out back while I haul ass all night in your place."

Azula had done this twice before, convinced their father she was out diligently training with Zuko all night while she was really twenty yards away moaning through endless orgasms in the cottage the size of a wood shed. How classy. The cottage had been built as a play house back when they were young, now it was Azula's whore house and Chan's Playboy Mansion—a house of endless doggy-style screws.

Zuko was secretly jealous but he'd never say this out loud. Besides, the Hot House was built for days like this. When he was pissed and overwhelmed and needed to work off steam. Heated to half the temperature of the sun, training in the Hot House was like training in hell. One night in there, learning to regulate his body temperature, to focus on his inner flames, would propel him to Azula's level, _if_ he actually worked all night. Most nights he spent an hour inside and crawled out with steam rising from his blistered skin, forced to spend the rest of the evening in the care of the family's private doctor. Today would probably be no different.

"Agree to do it and you can have your phone back, please ZuZu." Azula hugged her big brother's arm and he tried to squirm away. She didn't have anything on underneath Chan's oversized shirt, he could feel her every curve press up against him.

"Whatever, just give me the phone and I'll leave now."

Chan waited for Azula to nod to him before tossing Zuko the device. It buzzed as soon as it hit his hand. "You'd better answer that," she laughed and pushed past him into the house.

* * *

 **I'd like to write the next chapter from Zuko's POV again but I want to stick to the pattern and go with Katara's POV. Hopefully things work out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Katara's Friday

**We're finally at Chapter Six which means I get to thank my top reviewers! First, thanks to everyone who's been following and reviewing this fic I appreciate every one of you, truly, you guys are the only reason I'm still writing this, without readers there is no story.**

 **A special thanks to** **Ana-DaughterofHades** **, check out her Zutara fanfic 'Falling to Pieces'**

 **A special thanks to** **Fawnzy7** **, one of the few members of who's just a critic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Katara's Friday

Mornings are not Katara's favorite time of the day, especially mornings after staying up all night listening to a mixtape so old she could sell it online and make enough money to buy her groceries this weekend. Overnight, her normal chocolate waves became an angry mountain of curls, her smooth brown skin broke into a fresh layer of embarrassing acne and the 'Red Dragon' finally made its monthly visit—three days late and all over her white cotton panties. Joy.

"Katara, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry up out the bathroom!" Sokka's voice boomed from behind the wooden door with the sound of his fist banging hard. "There's only one bathroom with a shower so hurry up!"

Katara tied her hair back with a blue ribbon and stormed out of the bathroom without saying a word to her brother. She wasn't in the mood for his banter, not today. Over her usual uniform, she draped a fish net over her shoulders, like a poncho, and wore a pair of handmade earrings with small seashells attached. Hakoda gasped when she walked into the kitchen.

"My, don't you look fresh off the boat," he joked, flipping a pancake.

Katara grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the door but he grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, hey, don't rush off so fast. I'm making breakfast."

"I'm going to be late, Dad, I've got to go."

"Ok, let me just…" he pulled down a small jar of green oil from the cabinet and dabbed a bit behind each of her ears. "There, now you can rush into battle."

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, reaching to her ear.

Hakoda had tiny green vials shipped in from the Southern Water Tribe once a month, along with all the other supplies Gran-Gran saw fit; fishing rods, salt-lizard jerky, crates of frozen miniature sea slugs, and random trinkets 'for the kids'—most of which ended up a part of Katara's wardrobe. The vials were oil, Katara knew that much, she just didn't know what exactly the oil was for. Over time she'd seen Hakoda use it for his stir fry, other times he would apply it to a recent sore or grease the squeaky hinges of a door. She guessed it was one of those 100-uses remedies.

Hakoda gave his daughter a tight hug. "That oil is made from pressed seaweed."

"It just smells like salt."

" _Sea_ salt," he corrected, "it's lovely and it's cheaper than perfume."

"I guess so, can I go now?"

He set her loose and sighed. "Sure kid, have fun out there."

* * *

Zuko's cassette player was tucked under Katara's arm as she listened to the churning guitar wail a love song, a very sad love song about how all hope is lost. It's funny that Zuko came to her mind as the raspy voiced singer mewled out the lyrics; _you'll never understand your mate, your chance is gone before its begun, hope is lost…hope is lost._

 _Well_ , Katara thought, stepping aboard the crowded bus, _good thing Zuko isn't my mate because Zuko has a girlfriend…but doesn't that mean the hope in his_ **current** _relationship is lost—which would mean that I actually have a chance…_

Zuko waited for her with a smile. What a joy it was to see him so happy—so happy to see _her_. Katara reminded herself once more that this heavenly boy had a girlfriend before plopping into the seat beside him.

"Good?" he raised an eyebrow, making her heart flutter.

"Good," she smiled up at him. "I've thought of something to give you, in exchange for letting me borrow the tape and cassette player."

"I told you, you don't have to give me anything."

"Yeah but that's what friends do."

"Yeah…friends."

Katara pretended not to notice the tone of his voice, like he was being sarcastic. She'd also pretended not to notice that he'd tried to kiss her just yesterday, a part of her wanted to believe that she'd imagined that but all last night she replayed the scene in her head. Over and over again. The way he leaned in so suddenly, like that was the perfect moment to kiss right there on his bed in his room.

But he has a girlfriend.

"Well," Zuko sighed and tugged at the tethered roping of her fish net, "when do I get this presumably awesome gift?"

"Meet me in the library during lunch, I'll show you then."

He smiled. "Deal."

Class dragged on with the promise of a moment alone with Zuko. Lunch was in the middle of the day which meant Katara had to suffer through five consecutive periods of blah before she could steal away to the back of the library and wait for her prince. Experiencing death seemed more pleasant than the pain of waiting for Zuko. Waiting and watching the door with pealed eyes, then waiting some more.

"Where is he?" Katara mumbled and she pinched the skin of her wrist. The sharp pain jolted her back to reality, the reality where she was the new kid nerd and Zuko was a popular prince and she was totally, completely out of his league. Who was she kidding? It was a miracle that Zuko had graced her with his magnificent presence thus far, anything more was just wishful thinking.

And then he walked through the doors.

Katara swallowed watching him gracefully cross the large library in her direction. Even though the bookshelves were eight feet tall and two feet wide, Zuko seemed to take up more space than them. An otherworldly glow illuminated the room just from his mere precision, from his glowing smile. Katara sat in the very back of the library by the corner entrance but with Zuko near she felt like she was in the center of the room. All attention was diverted to her. Heads turned as he strode toward her, whispers began, Katara could imagine what wild rumors were coming to life.

"Sorry I'm late," he set down his books on the table and shyly stole a glance, "I had to scarf down my food and practically run here."

"It's all right," she lied, "I was just—uh—going over my notes from class."

"Hope that's not my gift."

She laughed. "Well, what would you actually like? If you could choose?"

Zuko thought for a beat. "I'd like to know what you think of me."

"Well…"

"You don't have to answer that!" his voice cracked and he jerked forward like he hadn't meant to say his last statement, like the words had slipped out but it was too late. "That was dumb, I mean, we haven't known each other long so who knows what you think of me, right?"

"No," Katara stared at the table top, "we haven't known each other long but it doesn't feel like that. It feels like I've known you for quite a while actually, like maybe I was _meant_ to know you but at the last second fate changed its mind so you ended up here with your girlfriend and your perfect life and I ended up alone and confused or whatever it is I am. I feel like we got screwed over."

"You can always change your fate," Zuko lowered his voice, "you can control what happens next Katara."

She kept staring at her hands flattened on the table wondering what Zuko's words meant. She knew what they meant on the surface 'you can control what happens next' but it sounded like there was something else beyond that. A pleading to make a move.

Zuko's hand appeared over hers, warm and comforting, his touch made her meet his soft gaze and she let a smile grace her lips. "What happens next, Katara?" He asked her this question like she knew the answer. In her head she was saying the exact same thing; what happens next? Was she truly in charge of this? Could she change the fate that had been decided for her?

"I know what I want to happen."

"So do I," he replied then he leaned over the table, just like he did at his house except this time Katara didn't pretend not to notice. This time she leaned in too.

Her face was so close to his she could smell his scent; smoke and spice like he was forever on fire. His eyes held hers while he leaned in until they were so close it was almost awkward to keep staring. He flicked a glance at her lips and she knew what was coming next and she was ready too but then the door beside their table suddenly opened and they jerked away from each other nervously falling back into their chairs. The student who'd walked in stared at them inquisitively but didn't say a word.

Katara cleared her throat. "I should go."

"Wait," Zuko stood to stop her but she was gone before he could say another word.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter was shorter but I wanted to cut off there or else it would be three times as long and mostly filler nonsense. Hopefully I can update soon!**

 **In the first chapter I mentioned that this was loosely based off a book I enjoyed, someone asked what book that was in a review. It's called** _ **Eleanor and Park**_ **by Rainbow Rowell, for anyone who's interested. Great read. This fic is beginning to steer away from the book though, I'm developing more of my own ideas—I'm not sure how I want to end it yet but I'm definitely trying to make it its own story. The first chapter is probably a mirror image of Eleanor and Park though, if you read it you'll see why I chose Katara and Zuko to model the main characters. Anyways! Thanks for reading and God bless.**

 **PS. To Ana, I absolutely LOVE Attack on Titan. Easily one of my favorite anime.**


	7. Zuko's Dinner Party

**Worst and best thing on earth happened to me yesterday…middle of a road trip with my mom and sisters and one of my earphones STOPS working. Just stops out of nowhere, 150 bucks down the drain. This is my second pair in a year and a half maybe I'll start buying warranties lol. Best part of my day is; I told my mom my earphones stopped working so I was going to buy a cheap pair until I get paid next week. My mom takes one look at me and says in her serious voice;** _ **I'll buy you some new Beats, we don't get the 'cheap' stuff.**_ **So just like that I've got another pair completely free. You have to understand my mother isn't this shallow woman with hundreds to spare on damaged electronics, she clips coupons and budgets quite carefully, but when it comes to her electronics she doesn't play.**

 **Anyway, I was still stuck in the back of a truck for 4 hours in silence but thank you Jesus I brought my laptop with me so I figured I may as well update my story. I don't know why I just shared that with you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Zuko's Dinner Party

She won't talk to him now, she won't even look at him. Zuko didn't try to catch up to her after she stormed out of the library. It was like his limbs had become as heavy as stone; he couldn't have moved even if he'd wanted to and he didn't want to. Why not? Because he couldn't believe what he'd done and he couldn't bring himself to own up to it, that he was officially a lying cheat. Not physically, he hadn't _actually_ kissed her but he'd wanted to. He was an emotional cheat, and in his mind, that was worse.

After the library Zuko mustered up the courage to approach Katara after classes had ended. He espied her in the parking lot on the way to the buses and moseyed up beside her. "Maybe we should talk," he said, not looking at her.

She stopped walking, not caring about the kids who shoved into her and shouted for her to get out of the way. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Katara," he reached for her but she jerked away.

"Why didn't you try to stop me? Why didn't you come after me?"

"Because…because…" his voice faded and that only infuriated her.

"You don't want to be the bad guy do you? You can't make a move because you don't want to cheat on Mai so you pressure _me_. Ask me things like _what happens next_ , like I have to make the decision while you sit back and have your cake and eat it too."

"No, Katara, I was confused—"

"Well let me clear the air for you," she stepped toward him and yelled, shouted loud enough for everyone in the parking lot to hear. "Don't speak to me until you're done speaking with _her_!"

Zuko didn't try to go against her wishes, he didn't try to run after her as she stormed away yet again. He didn't try to speak to her on the bus ride home or the week after that, or the week after that…in fact he asked his dad for the keys to the only car he ever let him drive; a red sports car that he hated because it was red—how typical—and God it was small. Zuko was 6'2 and Mai was 6 feet even, how on earth were the two of them supposed to sit comfortably in that thing?

Driving to school was weird, people stared when he pulled up in his shiny red car with Mai beside him. If there was any good that came out of his argument with Katara it was that Zuko's relationship with Mai had gotten better—a hell of a lot better. Last night she let him see her completely naked and the night before he got her to kiss him _down there._ It was just a kiss, a tiny peck on the tip, and it came after much coaxing and much pleading and many _many_ empty 'I love yous', but it was a kiss nonetheless and it was almost enough to make him forget about his trouble with Katara altogether. What had he been thinking anyway? He barely knew her and damn, Mai could be really sexy when she wanted to.

This morning, with her hair blowing in the wind whipping in through the rolled down window she leaned over and walked her fingers up his bicep to his shoulder. Then she giggled—giggled like nothing was wrong and nothing could ever be wrong. She never mentioned the day Katara had come over to Zuko's house, it was like it never happened. Zuko presumed she didn't talk about it because it no longer mattered, she'd been in the parking lot the day Katara shouted at him. She'd heard everything and it pleased her when he boarded the bus and sat in a different seat, far away from Katara. Now that he was driving her to school every morning things seemed perfect. Her dad had even allowed her to 'have a boyfriend' after he got her progress report; a perfect 4.0 and nothing but praise from all of her teachers. Life was good, except that it wasn't.

"Take me out tonight," Mai's voice was smooth like melted chocolate. She stretched out her hand for Zuko to take and he did, switching to steer with one hand instead of two.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Dinner, at my place."

She pulled her hand away. "Your place? With your father and your sister?"

"You say that like you haven't met them before."

"It's just…"

"No pressure, I just thought since we were getting along again—"

"No, you're right. Let's do this."

* * *

Zuko tried to smile through his classes, feel excited about Mai coming over for dinner. It wasn't like she hadn't been to his house before and it wasn't like she hadn't met his family—she was best friends with his sister—but still. This was an official dinner, a 'let's announce our relationship to our parents' dinner. Zuko still didn't feel nervous though, he didn't feel anything. Had Katara given him that much in those few days? Whatever she'd given she'd taken it with her when she walked away screaming two weeks ago. There was a void in Zuko's life now, one he didn't think he could fill so easily.

Having Katara sit across the room didn't make things any better for Zuko or his new empty feeling. Sometimes he would stare at her and hope that when she looked up she would smile and things would suddenly return to normal but they didn't. She never looked up and she never smiled, well not at him. Katara actually smiled plenty now, a lot more than she ever did with Zuko. She was making friends, just a few Earth Kingdom nobodies but they were her friends. A part of that made Zuko feel somewhat happy, at least someone was making her smile but that someone wasn't him.

"If you keep looking sappy like that Mai will figure out you're just pretending." Azula had nudged him during lunch in the courtyard.

Zuko put down the rest of his barely touched sandwich. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see the look on your face, the frown behind that fake ass smile. I know you better than Mai, you're not fooling me."

Sweat prickled Zuko's palms. "You're messing with me again."

"No I'm not," she sang, "I just know there was more than noting between you and that Water Tribe girl, good thing she's hooked up with that Earth Kingdom shit now, right?"

"What?" he said a little too quickly.

Azula smirked. "See? You do care."

He did. He cared enough to lie to Mai after school, saying he needed to rush home to prepare everything for their date later on, so that he could watch Katara cross the parking lot with her new group of friends. Sure enough, Katara walked beneath the muscular arm of an Earth Kingdom Crow whom Zuko didn't recognize. A tall brown haired kid who looked like he could actually kick his ass. Zuko watched them until Katara reached the bus and turned to peck the boy on the cheek. His stomach churned watching her stand on her tiptoes to meet his face, thank God she only kissed his cheek— _still_ , he whined inside, how could she smile like that? How could she get a boyfriend so quickly? How could she be so happy without _me_?

Suddenly Katara pulled away from her new boyfriend and frantically dug through her purse. She started pointing back at the school in a panic as if she'd forgotten something then, without notice, she waved goodbye to the boy and jogged back toward the school.

"Oh crap," Zuko whispered, realizing she would notice him hiding behind the pillar in about five more footsteps. He shuffled around trying to make himself look normal, just normally standing behind a stone pillar watching his ex-crush kiss her new boyfriend…not creepy at all.

Katara jogged right past him without noticing and he let go of his held breath until he stepped from behind the pillar and saw her standing off to the side, like she'd been waiting for him to emerge.

"What were you doing?" she squinted.

"I was…"

"Were you watching me?"

He wanted to say yes, because he didn't want to lie to her anymore. He didn't want to lie to himself either but it was too late to come clean and show his true emotions. Instead he sucked his teeth and threw her a half-smile, he was in full on prick mode now. "You think you're really worth my time?"

Katara didn't even bother answering, she just rolled her eyes and walked back into the school like Zuko didn't exist. He actually felt relieved, he could've said something much worse than that if Katara had responded to his stupidity. Thankfully _one_ of them had sense.

* * *

When Zuko got home he went straight to his father's office, a place he hardly ever visited on his own accord. The Fire-Regent's private quarters were tucked into the back portion of the mansion with two guards posted outside the door. They nodded at the prince before allowing him to enter the surprisingly cool room. A pang of pity swelled within Zuko as he looked around the newly remodeled office. The old office with the walls of fire and the Fire-Regent's throne veiled in flames had been turned into a modern day suite complete with central-air and cherry-wood furnishings.

Ozai sat behind his larger than life desk when Zuko walked inside. His head was lowered as he read some paperwork and tapped his fountain pen on the pad beside him, inking little black dots onto the blank page. "What is it?" he didn't even look up from his work.

"Mai is coming over for dinner, will you join us?"

The tapping stopped. "You're serious about this girl?"

"Yes, I think she makes a fine addition to our…empire." Smart move on Zuko's part, the only thing Ozai loved more than Azula was his power and if there was anything that could extend his power, he loved that even more. Mai's father happened to own a significant portion of the Fire Nation colonies established throughout the Earth Kingdom. Naturally, what belonged to him also belonged to the Fire-Lord but when the Fire-Lord became the Fire-Regent he gifted those colonies to Mai's father free of charge. A well-planned move to demonstrate how nice and democratic the Fire Nation had become. One man now controlled a third of the extended Fire Nation territories and he didn't have to answer to the Fire-Regent about it. Mai's father was essentially a king in his own right.

Ozai had been trying hard to regain the land he'd given away on a whim, at the time he thought Mai's father would flop under the pressure of controlling so much territory and soon return it to the Fire-Regent but instead he was flourishing, some say the colonies were doing better than Ember City itself. Being Fire-Regent made it difficult to regain the land, he couldn't just take it back—that was actually illegal since the position of Fire-Regent was less of a dictator and more of a spineless President complete with a cabinet of advisors. The only way Ozai could regain that territory was if Mai's father gave it back or the Fire Nation launched a civil war to reconquer its own land.

But it seemed there was another way. If Zuko married Mai their families would be linked making Zuko legally entitled to a portion of Mai's property—which meant that Ozai had an opening to the so-called 'flourishing' colonies.

"Of course I'll join the dinner," Ozai said, a sly smile spread on his face, "tell her to bring her folks as well."

Zuko excused himself and scurried off to his room trying—and failing—to make himself feel excited about this evening. The only thing he felt was anxious. Anxious for tomorrow, anxious to see if maybe Katara would speak to him again and anxious to see who exactly that boy was that she was dating. Not that this was any of his business, but he'd kick that guy's ass if he ever hurt his Water Tribe girl. Even though that guy looked twice as skilled as Zuko and even though Katara wasn't _his_ girl. _Still_ , he liked to think of her as such and he would have continued fantasizing about her status as his girlfriend if his phone hadn't rang and jerked him from the swirling thoughts in the back of his mind.

Mai's name flashed on the screen of the phone, he answered on the third ring. "Hey,"

"Hey sleepyhead, you been napping?"

Zuko glanced at his clock and then rubbed his eyes, he'd been lying in bed for two hours? "Um—yeah, I guess. Yeah."

"Well, how about it?

"How about what?"

"Tonight, silly, are we still having dinner?"

"Oh, yes. My father says to bring your folks." Zuko tried to imitate his dad's deep voice but it sounded weird coming from his seventeen-year-old body and Mai laughed at him.

"Alright then, I'll gather _the folks_." She made a deep voice too but it wasn't funny, Zuko still faked a laugh though.

"I'll see you then," he rasped into the phone.

* * *

Zuko showered until the water went cold then he showered some more, turning up his internal heat to keep warm under the chilly jet-stream. A maid had arranged a black suit and tie on his bed when he returned to his room, soaking wet with a tiny towel covering his waist. He wasn't surprised when he saw Azula sitting on his bed playing with his tie.

"Get out," he said, not even looking at her.

"You've been working out."

"Well that's what happens when you're stressed."

"And why are you stressed?" she tossed him a pair of silk underwear and he turned away to put them on.

"That's none of your business."

"I know about Father and his desire for the colonies."

Zuko froze, one foot into his underwear, the other hovering above the other leg-hole until his towel fell loose and he had to quickly step into the boxers while simultaneously rescuing his towel and his innocence because Azula wouldn't look away.

"He told you?"

" _I_ told _him_ ," she corrected, "it was my idea to regain the land from Mai's family."

"Why?" he motioned for her to throw him his undershirt.

"Because we need it to perform some … _covert_ operations."

"Like?"

"Like things you don't need to worry about."

"Yes I do if you're in here talking to me about this."

Azula waited for Zuko to pull on his trousers before speaking again. "Have you ever heard of the Avatar?"

"Of course I have," he replied, "everyone has."

"Do you believe he's real?"

Zuko stopped buttoning his crisply ironed shirt to stare over at his sister. Azula sat cross-legged on the edge of his bed in a black dress that clung to her body too tightly for Zuko's comfort. There was a split up the side that came all the way to her hip, revealing the side of her buttocks, it made him wonder if she was wearing underwear. He shook his head, not wanting to know the answer.

"Why are you asking me if I believe the Avatar is real? Right after telling me that you and Father want to confiscate Mai's territory for covert operations. Azula what the hell are you up to?"

Azula stood and crossed the room to help her brother finish the last few buttons on his shirt. "Can I trust you, Brother?"

"I should be asking you that same question." He reached for his tie.

"What if I told you that the Fire Nation wants to search for the Avatar? And that we want to have our headquarters in the Colonies?"

"What if I told you that would be treason on part of the Fire Nation? What if I reminded you of the United Nation's treaty which specifically states that no Nation can acquire a weapon of mass destruction without the knowledge of the other Nations _and_ their permission?"

Azula grabbed Zuko's hands which were frantically jerking and yanking at his tie as he spoke. "But you have to believe the Avatar exists to count him as a weapon of mass destruction, right?"

"I don't want to have any part of this," Zuko shoved his sister away and stormed to his door, only stopping as she hissed a warning over his shoulder.

"Don't think there won't be consequences if you don't cooperate. Marry Mai, get her territory and everything goes fine for you."

"And if I don't?" his hand hovered over the doorknob.

"Let's just say your little Water Tribe squeeze will find herself on a boat back to her ice-cube of a home in no time."

"Are you threatening to deport Katara if I don't stay with Mai?"

"No," Azula crossed the room and opened the door for him, strode into the hallway as she spoke, "I'm threatening to _kill_ Katara if you don't stay with Mai. And then I'll send her body back to her ice-cube home."

* * *

Maybe it was because of Azula's threat or because of the way Mai's dress opened in the back exposing her shoulders and even the little slope into the small of her back, whatever the reason, Zuko felt on edge and not even three glasses of champagne could calm him down. Halfway through the entrée he heard his father laugh at a cheesy joke Mai's father, Mr. Fahn-Sun, had cracked and then he said, "Zuko knows all about those Fire-dancing myths, right son?"

Zuko could only raise his eyebrows and laugh because he was tipsy and nervous and he could feel the roasted pig-goose clawing its way back up his throat to freedom. Fire-dancing, he'd heard of that, right?

"Mr. Fahn-Sun,"Ozai said, "your daughter looks very lovely tonight."

Mai blushed and grabbed Zuko's hand in hers. "Thank you, Sir."

"Oh, no, _thank you_. I know my boy is a tough one to deal with."

Mr. Fahn-Sun laughed until he snorted. "I've known Zuko for quite some time but this is the first time I've sat down with him like this and I've gotta say, my daughter couldn't have picked a better lad."

"They make a great couple, don't they?" Ozai cheesed, "Maybe someday they'll replace me and the new Fire-Regent and his Fire-Lady." Everyone nodded quietly which only encouraged Ozai even more. He was getting ready to launch into an early proposal, Zuko could tell that much even through his stupor.

"We're only in high school," he interrupted, "don't put so much pressure on us, Father."

Mr. Fahn-Sun laughed and turned to his wife while Ozai mouthed _shut the fuck up_ to Zuko. "See that?" Mr. Fahn-Sun said, "The kid wants to take things slow, hun, he's being responsible."

Mrs. Fahn-Sun nodded, she'd obviously been worried by this which offended Zuko. He was a teenager with a lot of free time and a crazy hot girlfriend but he wasn't _that_ hormonal—geez.

"Planning ahead is also being responsible," Ozai inserted, "who knows? They may be in high school but it's never too early to start making preparations."

"Preparations?" Mr. Fahn-Sun repeated then he glanced at Zuko who'd said it simultaneously with him.

"For their future," Ozai continued without missing a beat, "let's reunite the house of Fahn-Sun and Zulon-Fe through these two children. Imagine the celebration; from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom colonies."

Mr. Fahn-Sun paused and took a forkful of food. "You have no shame, my Lord."

Ozai took that as a compliment. "Times change, my friend, I'm not the Fire-Lord you used to know."

"Ain't too proud to beg." Zuko chimed in.

Ozai flat out said it this time. "Zuko, shut the fuck up."

"Hard discipline," Mr. Fahn-Sun said with a grunt, "I like that. I had a tough time dealing with Mai a while back, I'm sure you remember the incident, my Lord." He raised an eyebrow at Ozai who just shrugged, pretending to care. Mr. Fahn-Sun was referring to the _Awful Embarrassment_ that'd happened between Mai and Zuko when they'd attempted to hit home base. Of course they'd gotten caught; Mai had been punished severely but Ozai only asked Zuko if he'd at least planned on using a condom. He slapped him in the face when Zuko shrugged and admitted he hadn't even thought about it.

"Why don't we take this discussion away from the table?" Ozai scooted out his chair and winked at Zuko before leaving, not waiting for Mr. Fahn-Sun to follow. The table slowly emptied until only Zuko and Mai were left. Zuko knew what this meant, his father was setting up the scene for him—which was really cool and really sad because probably no seventeen-year-old's dad would ever _help_ them get laid for the first time—but it felt wrong. Zuko was supposed to take Mai upstairs and fuck her senseless while his father worked out the details to their somewhat-arranged marriage, solidifying it with their breathy moans playing in the background.

"So," Zuko said with a slur, the alcohol getting the better of him now.

"We should go somewhere quiet," Mai finished his sentence.

If Zuko didn't know Mai any better he'd swear she was in on the marriage scam too but he knew she was genuine, Mai actually _wanted_ to marry Zuko and would say yes if he got down on one knee right now.

"Sure…yeah…let's go." Zuko downed one last drink before grabbing Mai's hand and whisking her off to his bedroom. He didn't care that he was falling right into Azula's and Ozai's scheme. He didn't care that the Fire Nation was committing treason and using his somewhat-arranged marriage as a starting point. All he cared about was Katara and how she didn't care for him anymore which made him feel pathetic because here he was with a beautiful girl in his arms, kissing her lips, kissing her neck, kissing her breasts, and all he could think about was a girl who was probably folded into another man's arms this very second.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Mai pulled away from Zuko and sat up. She was straddling him, completely naked and unashamed of her exposure. The breeze from the open window hardened her nipples and cooled the slick sweat breaking out on Zuko's forehead just from watching them. He was _this_ close to getting laid.

"I want to do this," he said, growing uncomfortable from the bulge resting beneath his naked girlfriend. He was telling the truth, he wanted to screw Mai, hard. He wanted to bend her over and pound all night but he was wimping out just like he had in the library with Katara. He was making Mai make the choice. "But it's up to you."

Mai leaned down to kiss him and shifted them so that he was on top. "I want this, more than anything."

"Alright," Zuko whispered, and then he pushed in.

* * *

 **I think an awful lot happened in this chapter, even I'm a little shocked lol. I want to update ASAP because I'm actually liking where this story is going. I'm sorry if the Mai/Zuko love is hurting you all! It's hurting me too but trust and believe ZUTARA is the end goal! Just stay with me lol. Thanks for reading guys.**


	8. Katara in Gym

**I wanted to update much earlier than this but real life showed up and I got crazy busy so here it is!**

 _ **Ana: I forgot to post this in the last update, I heard there was going to be a second season of AOT but I'm not sure when it will be released. There was a mini-series released a few months ago but it was about Captain Levi and his team before they all died. I didn't watch much because I'm only interested in the main storyline. I read some of the manga so I know most of what will happen anyway.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Katara in Gym

Heavy drops of sweat streamed down Katara's face like little rivulets of sticky, condensed body odor. This was probably the single most difficult thing she'd ever done in her life but she'd be lying if she said she weren't happy. Dammit, Katara was water-bending.

Her arms flicked out in front of her, then moved in a circular loop back toward to her chest. She did that motion over and over until her limbs went limp but she still didn't stop, partly because she was too amazed that she'd finally done some bending and she was afraid that if she stopped now she wouldn't ever get to do it again, but also because she couldn't. Katara's circular motions were directed over a vat of water large enough to pass as a kiddie pool. Since arriving in the Fire Nation she'd made it her goal to be as self-sufficient as possible. Sokka had his apprenticeship with Hakoda, Hakoda had his position on the Nation's Immigrant Council, but Katara had nothing. Except for her studies which weren't that impressive because her grades had started slipping in the past few weeks.

It didn't take much for Katara to find a job, there was an ad in the newspaper specifically looking for a water-bender. She applied and was hired right away even though she technically wasn't a water-bender. She had the talent just no skill. But her job didn't require much skill, all she had to do was stir the water in the vats until her boss told her to stop. Then she would label the vats, clean up the shop, and leave. Katara worked in the back so she never got to see what happened with the water once her manager wheeled them out but she didn't really care. Besides, there was only so much one could do with a giant barrel of tea anyway.

"That's enough for today, Katara. At this rate we'll have more tea than we can sell." Katara's boss emerged from the front of tiny shop; a fat man with stubby grey facial hair and a big bald spot on the top of his head. He looked more like a sprouting potato than the retired general he claimed to be. What kind of so-called Fire Nation General retires to become the owner of a rundown tea shop?

Katara smiled and wiped her sweat with the back of her hand. "How did I do, Master Iroh?"

"A few weeks ago you had to stir the tea with the giant spoon," he pointed to the big spoon in the corner. It was actually a shovel but Katara nodded anyway. "Now you're stirring it with bending like a pro." Iroh sighed. "Thank God you came along, an old man like me can't handle such harsh labor." He dramatically rubbed at his wrists, bent and wrinkled with arthritis.

"You're the one who helped me get better." Katara wiped down the vat and moved to the counters.

"Right…"

"Is something wrong?"

Iroh pressed his lips together and shuffled to the hot water dispense for a cup of tea. "Well, I've actually wanted to ask _you_ that question lately."

"Why would you say that?"

"You've been working much harder lately and that boy who comes to pick you up," he waved a fat finger at her, "I don't like him."

"Jet's a sweet guy," Katara tried to hide the irritation in her voice. She'd had this conversation with Hakoda and Sokka already, everyone seemed to think Jet was an ass. Well, she didn't think he was an ass—not a big ass at least. He made her smile when she could only think of crying, he laughed at her jokes even though they were corny, and he shared her anger towards a certain Fire Nation Prince. Who cared if he was a bit of a jerk? Katara remembered when he'd asked her out, most would say it was sudden—they'd only started talking a few weeks ago but she didn't see why not.

Jet had been suspended for getting caught in the middle of 'lewd acts'—as he'd put it—in the middle of the school day. Apparently some nameless girl had approached him for sex and he obliged. Katara should have been turned off by that tidbit of information but was it really much worse than being lead on and then ignored? By the way, Zuko hadn't even batted an eye at her in the past few weeks. Sure, she'd started ignoring him first but she's at least thought he would try to talk to her. She told him to leave her alone and he did. Was she that easy to let go of? Or had she imagined his longing stares and loving eyes?

"I just don't think he's honest, there's something about him." Iroh said.

"He's a lot better than the last guy I liked, trust me." Katara tried not to sound bitter.

"I think I have something to cheer you up."

Katara watched him fish a slip of paper from the twisted robes tied around his round frame. "Don't tell me you've found me a real water-bending master."

"Oh, I wish," he joked. "This is a formal invitation to a party I was invited to this weekend. I don't want to go but I thought you kids would be up to it … sorry that it's such short notice though."

"Kid _s_?" she repeated, emphasizing the plural.

"That boy I don't like." Iroh wrung his hands. "It's a plus-one invitation."

"I'm not into parties." Katara stared at the piece of paper in his hands but didn't take it. There was no way she could get her hands on a dress or Jet could get his hands on a tux, even if she did want to go to a fancy Fire Nation gathering.

"Oh, don't think of it as a party," Iroh said, still extending his hand.

Katara stared until it got awkward then took the paper. "What's the party for anyway?"

"It's a ceremony to honor some of the fallen soldiers from the war. I—I just don't want to go, that's all. But the food is great, I think you'd love it if you went."

"I don't think I belong at a ceremony like this. I mean, it's a military function."

"Nonsense," Iroh returned to his tea, "you go to Aerial Academy, right?"

"Yes."

"They have a Nations Cadet Program there, they always send a squadron or two to represent the school. My nephew used to be in the program—"

"Your nephew went to Aerial Academy?" Katara's voiced hitched up an octave.

"Yes, last time I checked. I haven't spoken to him in a few years though."

"Oh, I see."

"I guess that's a yes, then?" Iroh motioned to the invitation in her hands.

It took a moment for Katara to make up her mind but she caved in. How could she turn down her own boss anyway? Especially when he was pleading so sincerely.

"Sure, but only if you promise not to say anything bad about Jet from now on."

Iroh paused but agreed. "I'll try not to."

* * *

Katara held hands with Jet as they walked into school together. Jet insisted on walking her to each class since he saw her talking to Zuko the other day. Katara had caught him peeping when she'd run back to grab some things from her locker. It had only been a brief exchange but she'd made it seem like he'd been stalking the two of them. She didn't mind holding hands with Jet, he was her boyfriend and he wasn't ashamed to tell everyone about her. But something about it made her feel queasy, like when she walked past Zuko sucking face with Mai at her locker. Right out in the open. Actually, when she walked past and caught sight of them, she'd swear Zuko pulled away for half a second to look directly at her. Like he was taunting her.

Katara burned with anger and shame. How could she let him get to her like this? More importantly, Katara and Jet had yet to share their first kiss. It wasn't that they didn't have the chance, it was that Katara couldn't bring herself to desire Jet that way. Yet Zuko was swapping spit like nobody's business. Sure, Jet was wonderful in all the ways a rebound boyfriend should be but he wasn't, dare she say it, Zuko.

"You ok?" Jet's voice startled Katara as they rounded a corner.

She pulled away and let go of him, suddenly aware that she'd been clutching his entire left arm. "Yes, sorry."

"Kat," he's the only one who ever called her that, except maybe sometimes Hakoda. Katara still wasn't sure if she liked the nickname or not. "If he's still bothering you, let me know."

"Ok," she nodded, knowing deep down she'd never let him know. The last thing she needed was for Jet to go from having sex on camping to assaulting the Prince of the Fire Nation. As if it weren't hard enough being a Crow at a school like this. Katara rolled her eyes, refusing to comment on the fact that she was actually a bender and should be called a Falcon—especially since she'd gotten better at bending.

"Jet, I got invited to a party this weekend. I think we should go."

He looked at her with shock on his face. "You got invited to a party?"

"Don't act so surprised. It's not a house party, it's a military thing. Like ball gown and tux."

"I can't afford a tux and there's no ball gown on earth that would match with your starfish earrings and fishnet cardigan." He flicked one of her dangling earrings as he spoke, making her laugh a little. "Why do you want to go to a military function anyway?"

Katara shrugged. "My boss invited me. He says some kids from my school might be there."

Now Jet shrugged. "Fuck kids from this school."

Ok, bad idea inviting Jet. "Never mind then."

"No, I'm sorry. I mean … Maybe I'll think about it."

"Ok."

"Wanna grab some food after school today?" Jet spoke in her ear as he hugged her.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the parking lot. What's your last class?"

"I've got a study hall, it's in the East wing."

"I have gym," she said, pulling away. "I'll see you then."

It wasn't difficult for Katara to get through her classes. She was used to ignoring Zuko and it seemed he'd gotten used to being ignored. They were like strangers now, ones with horrible intertwined pasts and confusing futures. Still, Katara tried her best to keep her eyes forward and her mind focused on Shakespeare in English, the 100 Year War in History, and PEMDAS in trigonometry. It worked well enough until gym class. She didn't have to worry about Mr. Sappy Eyes and Lost Stares there. Zuko was actually a Falcon, an advanced one, so he wasn't in her class. Unfortunately, Mai was a Crow which meant she was stuck with the devil incarnate for a full 45 minutes.

Mai was friends with a bunch of other Crows, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom who all, for whatever reason, decided they hated Katara. They never did anything outright horrible or mean to her in class, just made it difficult for her to fit in. Sometimes they would all target her in dodgeball, she was always picked last for sports teams and one time, during combat training, Mai decided to go all out and sent Katara home with a black eye.

Worry no more. Katara smiled as she walked out of the locker room and approached her gym teacher. Since she'd learned some valid—although minute but valid nonetheless—water bending, she could be transferred to the Falcon class and away from Mai. All she had to do was 'try out' with her gym teacher who hurriedly agreed.

"If you say so," she said, giving Katara a quick pat on the shoulder. "I'll have you test out the bowl drop." She turned and yelled at one of the students. "Set up the dropper! We're gonna have Katara test it today."

The girl frowned and stared at Katara until the gym coach yelled again. "Right now, Tiama!"

Katara swore she saw her smirk before skirting off.

She should have realized something was wrong when it took all the girls an extra twenty minutes to file out of the locker room. She should have known they were up to something when everyone in gym was so nice to her. She should have … but she didn't.

"Alright everyone," Coach Akon said, blowing her whistle. She motioned to the bleachers and then for Katara. "We're having a tryout today." She paused until the class got a hint and started to clap and cheer. "Katara's going to tryout for the Falcon class using the Dropper. This is how it works." Two students wheeled out a giant wooden stand. On top was a huge bowl filled with water, the wooden board it sat on could tilt, making the bowl spill over. All Coach Akon had to do was pull the lever.

"Katara will stand beneath the bowl and I'll pull the lever. If she can keep the water from falling on her, she'll make it into the Falcon class. If not, she'll be stuck here for another two months, as part of the penalty for failing a tryout." The class groaned, some of them remembering their own failed tryouts. "Think of it as some extra time for training," Coach Akon encouraged.

Katara took her place underneath the giant bowl and took her stance. She hadn't actually gone through any training to hold or freeze the motion of water but how hard could it be? Once you learn a little it gets easy.

Coach Akon stood beside the lever while the class got eerily quiet. In the last tryout—the only one Katara had ever seen—a young earth bender had to stop two giant boulders from crashing into him. The class had been hollering and cheering right from the start. But now, you could hear a pin drop. That only helped Katara focus more but she couldn't get the image of Tiama's smirk from out of her mind's eye. What had she been smiling about? What had she been planning?"

Coach Akon took a breath before asking, "Are you ready?"

Katara nodded.

The lever gave a crank before the sound of gears churning grinded into Katara's ears. She took a sharp breath and held up her hands to standoff the water but the next second she was drenched. Soaked from head to toe in a warm … mystery liquid. It ran through her head and burned her eyes, instantly putting Katara on alert. She knew what it was but didn't dare say anything, if she told the coach the class would be questioned which meant all the boys in class would find out about her debacle and soon enough the entire school would know that Katara just had urine dumped on her head.

"I have to go!" she shouted before running off to the locker room. She would have changed and left early if her clothes had been in her locker where she'd left them but they were gone. Her entire locker empty. Figures. Mai had somehow managed to fill the giant bowl with urine and steal her clothes so she couldn't change. How perfect.

Katara didn't think before storming out of the locker room and into the hallway. All she wanted was to get out of there. Have Jet's strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She went straight for the East wing in search of his classroom, ducking and dodging passing students. Who knew so many kids milled about during the last period?

One of the last classrooms had kids in them, Katara could hear their voices from down the hall but she didn't go in when she approached the room. She was still dripping urine and stunk from head to toe, so she peaked through the window and did a three-second scan. No Jet.

 _Where was he?_ She wondered, lightly punching the wall in frustration. Where was he when she needed him so badly?

Katara pushed off the wall and started down the hall until one of the classroom doors swung open, stopping her in her tracks. Zuko stood in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at her. She couldn't even speak, just sucked in a sobbing breath and broke down crying. Zuko didn't say a word, he ran out of the room and took her in his arms, not caring about the urine.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered, picking her up. A brief thought of being too heavy crossed her mind before Katara allowed herself to relax in his arms—which were just as strong as Jet's, mind you.

Zuko sat her on a desk in an empty classroom and quietly shut the door before returning to her side. He looked her in the eye, not an ounce of anger or malice in his voice as he spoke. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"No one," she muttered, unsure if he would believe it was Mai.

"Katara, you didn't do this to yourself. You're covered in—"

"Piss, I know that," she snapped.

He ruffled his hair. "I'm just trying to help."

She sucked her teeth. "Fine time to want to do the right thing."

"I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't want to see you with Mai anymore." She bit her lip, angry she'd let that slip out.

"Well you moved on, what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to fight for me!"

"I can't!" he yelled. "It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about being with the person you like?"

Zuko sighed. His shoulders bunched and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked like he wanted to punch something. "My father and my sister are involved. They want me to _marry_ Mai. Trust me, it's so much more complicated than you think."

Katara paused, unsure of what to say. Her voice softened, trying to understand what Zuko had just said. "Is that why you stopped trying? Because of your father?"

He nodded. "I never wanted things to turn out this way. I didn't know how much I liked you until you were gone and I was too much of a punk to fight for you like you said. I don't know, things just got so complicated so fast."

"So … what happens now?" Katara looked at him, hoping he would say what she wanted to hear but the bell rang and students began pouring into the halls. Their time alone was up.

Zuko took off his button-down and passed it to Katara. "Put this on, it's big but it's better than what you have on." She hoped she wasn't blushing as she took it, noticing how easy his body was to make out underneath his thin undershirt.

"Thank you," she mumbled, watching him leave. Then, for reasons she can't explain, she called out to him just as his hand grasped the knob. "Wait!"

He paused.

"Tomorrow, will you talk to me again?"

There was no hesitation, no moment of consideration. Zuko's answer came quickly, as if he'd made up his mind a long time ago. "No." He kept his back to her as he spoke further. "Jet is good for you, you should give him a chance."

And then he was gone.

* * *

 **I was going to write a lot more but the chapter would have been twice as long. I'm not sure if I want to go back to Zuko's POV like I've been doing or have the next chapter from Katara's POV again. I guess you'll see in the next update! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Zuko Makes an Offer

**I think this is actually one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you all like it as much as I do. Well, some of you may not like it because of details involving Azula or maybe the ending but the next update will clear things up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Zuko Makes an Offer

When Zuko was young his handmaid would take him to the circus. He didn't actually like the circus but Azula's friend, Ty Lee, was in one so once a year he had to pile into a car and go with his sister and nanny to watch her walk a tightrope on her hands. Mai would go too and sometimes they'd see their cousin, Lu Ten. Even though he was a few years older he would come to spend time with Zuko and Azula; buy them popcorn, or pretend to be just as excited as Azula about the giant elephant-rhinos.

Zuko never appreciated his cousin much, he was always the guy who thought he was Zuko's brother when he wasn't. Not that Zuko minded all _that_ much. He would never admit it out loud, but he looked up to Lu Ten. To the boy who—at the time—would become the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Those were the days. When it didn't matter how good Zuko was at bending … or how good he wasn't. There was no rivalry between himself and his sister, there was Zuko, his mother, his father, and Azula. As happy as a slightly dysfunctional family could be. But then things changed.

The last time Zuko went to the circus was the last time he saw his cousin.

* * *

When Zuko woke up this morning he felt hot. Not the kind of hotness from heating his core all night, not the warmth from leaving his heater plugged in. He felt nervous. Tonight would be one of the few nights Zuko had come to dread; the day of Flameless Fighters. A ceremony held by the Nation's military to honor the soldiers who fell during the War. Zuko had attended plenty of these as boy, in the thick of the war when death was often—when it was normal.

It was easy to overlook death back then, when only people Zuko didn't know were dying. But now, grief whacked him right in the gut as soon as he took his first breath of the day. Tears filled his heavy eyes before he could fully blink them away. This ceremony would be different because it _was_ different. Zuko wasn't attending simply because he was the Prince anymore, he was attending because he too had lost family to the War. It's because of that loss that he could even call himself the Crown Prince—a title he hadn't held until five years ago.

A soft knock sounded at his door. Zuko rasped out 'Come in,' and quickly rubbed at his eyes, he didn't want anyone to see him crying.

"You aren't up yet." Azula's voice didn't hold her usual biting tone. She sounded somber, stricken by the high emotion of the day. Even the cold princess had been affected by the tragic and sudden loss those years ago. It wasn't often a member of the royal family met their end so early—so brutally.

They say Lu Ten's funeral had a closed casket, not because his body was never found, but because of the condition it was in when it _finally_ had been found—ten days after he went missing from his platoon.

They say that's what drove his father mad.

"I'm sorry," Zuko blinked at Azula, waiting for her to scold him but she didn't. She sucked in a sobbing gasp and then held out her arms, the way she used to before Zuko became the next in line, before she decided she had to be better than him to be loved by their father—before he realized she was absolutely right.

He opened his arms to his sister and welcomed her embrace, kissing the top of her head as she cried into his chest. A single year younger than her brother, Azula was not too young to remember Lu Ten. His charming smile and witty humor, the way he always looked after his younger cousins—even though Zuko pretended to hate that. How could anyone forget Lu Ten? He was the golden child of the royal family, even Ozai doted and fawned over his famed nephew. But Azula … Azula loved Lu Ten the most, and no one could blame her, he was her betrothed after all. Although it was prearranged, Azula had come to love the man she called her cousin. Even if intermarrying hadn't been a commonly practiced custom amongst the Fire Nation royals, Azula would have loved him. Sometimes Zuko wondered if his sister's coldness was because of Lu Ten instead of their father. She was only ever warm when he was mentioned, only ever vulnerable at the reminder of his absence. Maybe when he left he took that part of her with him.

Azula pulled away and sniffled. "Better?" Zuko asked, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

She nodded. "Don't you ever mention this to anyone."

"I won't," he promised, feeling better as he watched her give a slight smile.

"I don't want to go tonight."

"I never want to."

"Father will make you go with Mai," she said.

Zuko nodded, he'd figured as much. "Yeah, I should probably go call her. See what color her dress is going to be"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Alright."

Zuko didn't call Mai until after his shower. He wasn't ready to speak to anyone just yet. Part of him wanted to drown himself in his running water, the other part just wanted to get through this night and forget about it. Forget about Lu Ten, forget about being the Crown Prince, forget everything. Even Mai.

A pain swelled within his chest as he lay on his bed, steaming from his hot shower. Would things be different if he were taking Katara to the ball instead of Mai?

He shook his head and reached for his phone. Thinking of Katara at a time like this was bad. He was way too vulnerable, way too weak. It'd taken weeks to build the barrier standing between them now. One sappy thought could bring everything crashing down. It was hard enough to stay away from her in school and to keep her off his mind at home. Even when he was with Mai, Zuko thought of Katara. _Especially_ when he was with Mai, when he was kissing Mai, holding Mai, tangled in his sheets with Mai. He thought, he wondered, he _hoped_ things would be different with Katara. _If_ he could be with Katara…

The phone buzzed in his hand, startling him from his thoughts. "Hello?" he said.

Mai sighed on the other end. "Were you _still_ asleep? You know how important this is to me, Zuko. I'm going to a _formal ball_ as your _official_ date. I'm coming out to the public now. Everyone will know that I'm dating the Crown Prince. I've spent my personal savings on my ball gown and I had to take out a loan from my brother to afford the crystal shoes. But you? You haven't done anything, you haven't picked a tie that matches my dress yet, you haven't bought me a boutonniere that doesn't outshine my shoes. I bet you haven't even tried on your tux—have you even showered yet?"

"Yes," Zuko snapped. "And I brushed my teeth, and washed my face, and I'll remember to put on my underwear. Good morning, by the way. I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Zuko grunted and grabbed his clothes.

"Just because you're used to being in the spotlight doesn't mean this isn't a big deal for me. This isn't just 'some ball'." Mai snapped back.

Zuko sighed. "It isn't just 'some ball' for me either. But you wouldn't know that because you haven't fucking bothered to pay any attention to anything but your goddamned ball gown and sparkly shoes."

Mai gasped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _me_?" Zuko chuckled. "We're going to a ceremony for the Flameless Fighters and you're acting like its prom. What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"You're the one who told me to dress up. You said you hated these things."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. Mai was right, he _had_ said those things but he _hadn't_ thought he'd still be swimming in grief when he woke up this morning. Mai wasn't being superficial—that's the last word he would use to describe her—she was just excited.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "I'll buy you a boutonniere and pick out a decent tie. How's that sound?"

Mai paused but gave in. "Promise me you won't be a jerk tonight."

"I promise, babe."

"I love you."

Zuko hesitated. "I—I love you too."

* * *

The Flameless Fighters have a ceremony that's much more extravagant than most others. Thousand dollar suits emerge from limousines with richly dressed ladies on their arms. Half of the crowd are genuine mourners, the other half are here to show off.

Zuko stepped out from his limousine and reached for Mai's hand. He hated the cameras and the journalists who crowded around but he didn't chase them away. They were only eager to find out what was the deal between himself and the Official's daughter. Together they walked in front, as the most anticipated guests of the evening. Azula and Chan were close behind followed by Ozai and a woman he most likely ordered from an escort agency. Zuko hated walking in front but he had to admit, Mai looked stunning. White isn't a color she liked to wear often—she said it made her look more zombie-like with her pale complexion—but tonight she put her worries aside and sported a blindingly white dress that swept the floor behind her. She kept her hair pulled back to keep her shoulders bare, it helped to show off the plunging neckline of her dress. Zuko liked that very much but as he took a closer look, he realized her dress seemed oddly similar to a wedding gown. Maybe Ozai's advances had started to get to her.

"Your father said we can sit next to each other," Mai hugged Zuko's arm and guided him toward their table. They greeted Ozai's 'friends', posed for pictures, and even entertained a few journalists until the lights dimmed and the national anthem rang over the humming crowd. Zuko placed his hand over his heart and tried to keep his eyes from wandering through the crowd. He didn't want to get his hopes up. For five years he attended the ceremony with the hopes of finding Lu Ten's father in the crowd … his beloved uncle. For five years he had his heart broken. This year would be no different.

Mai's gasp grabbed Zuko's attention. "Look!" she whispered fiercely.

Zuko followed her gaze into the crowd, hoping to find his uncle. His heart nearly jumped from his chest when he saw Katara instead.

"What is she doing here?" Mai took the words right out of his mouth.

"I have no idea."

"Shh!" Azula nudged Zuko with her elbow then motioned to their father who was literally smoking as he stood in place, waiting for the anthem to end. "Keep up the chattering and Father will have you escorted out. You're ruining his image."

"Sorry," he mumbled, facing the Nation's flag again.

Zuko kept his mouth screwed shut throughout the three guest speakers and his father's brief welcoming. His lips weren't moving but his mind worked a hundred miles an hour. Wondering why Katara was there, how she'd managed to afford her beautiful blue gown, but—most importantly—he wondered why on earth she showed up with Jet. Sure, he'd told her to give him a chance but he was being the nice guy at that moment. He didn't actually _mean_ it. Or maybe he didn't actually think she would take his advice.

Did he think she would come chasing after him?

A burning shame worked its way up his cheeks as he flushed with anger. He was not the sappy, lovey-dovey type but he did have fantasies. He did think that one day he would reunite with Katara. One day she would show up at his footstep, out of breath and maybe crying a little. Then she would confess her burning love for him and they'd run off together and spend the entire night out eating junk food, and hugging, and laughing at each other's corny jokes. Then when it was late and chilly out he would give her his jacket and walk her home and just as they made it to her house he would tell her that he loved her for the first time. She would turn to go in but then it would start to rain and he'd offer her his hand and she would take it and they'd spend the rest of the night dancing in the middle of her street in the middle of the rain.

It's corny, but hey, he can fantasize.

At this rate it looked like that fantasy would never come true because Katara was sitting giddy and joyful next to Jet as he whispered something in her ear that no one else could hear and she laughed so beautifully. So wonderfully. A smile that Zuko could never give her, not now, not while he was with Mai.

"Did you know she would be here?" Mai leaned over to Azula as the waiters brought out the first course of their meal.

Azula shrugged. "Her father makes weapons for the Nation's military now. He may have been invited as a demonstration of democratic diplomacy."

"I don't see her father," Mai hissed. "I only see her … and that stupid Earth Kingdom kid."

"The one I fucked," Azula chuckled, earning a glare from Chan.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, feeling both better and nervous that she was back to her normal self. "I didn't know that was the guy."

"You secret crush is dating my three-minute-ex," Azula smiled slyly until Zuko kicked her beneath the table.

Mai frowned. "Secret crush?"

"Oops," Azula cooed, forking a tortellini, "Did I say something?"

Zuko could feel Mai's eyes boring into the side of his head. "It's nothing," he said, facing her. "Azula's just fooling around."

"Am I?" she kicked him back.

"Doesn't matter," Mai said, clearing her throat. "Zuko is mine now. And after that piss incident, that Water Tribe peasant is too ashamed to even look at him."

"Piss incident?" Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, hoping she wasn't referring to what he thought she was referring to.

"I helped some friends of mine dump some piss on her in our last gym class. It was hilarious!"

"How can Jet even sit next to her?" Azula snorted. "I bet she still stinks!"

"Look," Mai pointed to their table as Jet stood up to leave. "I guess he just caught a whiff."

The group erupted into a fit of cacophonous laughter until Ozai's glaring reached their end of the tab. "Time to go mill about," Azula said, excusing herself. Chan followed her lead, eager to escape Ozai's clutches.

"Secret crush, huh?" Mai said, staring at her plate.

Zuko shrugged a single shoulder. "Piss incident, huh?"

"This is what makes me furious!" she slammed her hands into the table, startling the few guests who hadn't gone to socialize. "No matter what happens, you always put _her_ first."

"No matter what happens you always act as her villain."

"Because I am!" Mai lowered her voice to a whisper but still spewed her words. "Why can't you let her go?"

"Why can't you!?" he snapped. " _You're_ always bringing her up, _you're_ always messing with her. It's always you, Mai. I could ignore it before, but now." He stood up and shook his head. "The urine thing was going too far."

"What are you saying?" Mai stood up as well, waiting for Zuko's reply. He didn't speak for a long moment, staring down at the table, at the floors, the walls, anything to keep from looking at Mai. How could she be so cruel?

Zuko shook his head once more and glanced over at Katara's table. Her joyful smile had melted into a teary frown. She was sitting alone, staring blankly at the tablecloth on the brink of tears. "Something's not right," Zuko whispered, taking a step in her direction.

Mai reached out and clutched his sleeve. "If you take another step … I'll … I'll never forgive you, Zuko."

He paused, staring at her watery eyes, hearing the trembling in her voice. He was angry with her, but he didn't want to be the one who broke her heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away. "I'm sorry, Mai."

Zuko made a beeline for Katara's table, not looking back to see the grief on his girlfriend's face. He didn't want to be reminded of how much of a jerk he was being. Especially when he'd promised not to be.

As he neared Katara's table he could make out the streams of tears flowing from her eyes, and see the way her shoulders shook as she inhaled and breathed out another wave of tears. _Why hasn't anyone noticed her yet?_ He wondered. _Why hasn't anyone asked her what's wrong?_ It was like Katara was unnoticeable to everyone else in the room, unimportant to everyone but him. Not even Jet was there to comfort her. _This was his job_ , he clenched his fists as he neared her chair, _Jet was supposed to protect her_. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Kata—" Zuko was cut short as Ozai stepped in front of him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Zuko!" he said this cheerily but his grip was a bit too tight for comfort. "I was just looking for you," he motioned to the officials over his shoulder. "I have some men who want to greet you."

"Oh," Zuko muttered, "good evening, gentlemen." They nervously nodded their hellos, taking large gulps from the drinks in their shaking hands. Friend or foe, Ozai had that effect on people.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ozai asked, daring Zuko to explain why on earth he'd just gotten caught walking over to Katara's table.

He shook his head. "I was just … doing nothing."

"Good!" Ozai slapped his shoulder. "The ceremony will be starting back up after the main dish is served. Go grab your sister so she won't be late, she went toward the foyer a little while ago."

Zuko took one longing glance over Oza's shoulder before nodding. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Where on earth was he supposed to find Azula in an old mansion twice the size of his own palace filled to the brim with stumbling, drunken politicians? Azula could be anywhere but if Zuko didn't find her quickly she could end up shaming Ozai's name once again. She had put up a cold front at the dinner table but Zuko knew her better, this was her most unstable time. Any other day of the year she might be fine but today, at a ceremony in remembrance of Lu Ten, she could be doing anything with anyone.

"Hey," a deep voice caught Zuko mid-stride. It was Chan, leaning against the marble walls of the main foyer. His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed, a clear image of irritation. "You looking for Azula?"

Zuko nodded. "She's not with you?"

"She left me for some fucked up 'job' her dad wanted her to do."

"What?" he squinted.

Chan shook his head again. "Azula told me he was crazy, but he's more than that. He's just plain old fucked up."

"Chan, I have no idea what you're saying."

"Parking lot, first car in the third row. You'll see what I'm saying after you find her."

Zuko left Chan where he stood and broke into a sprint toward the parking lot. _Please no_ , he thought, running as fast as his polished oxfords would allow. He charged through the double doors leading outside and ran for the third row. He knew in his heart what he would find but he didn't want to believe it. Even though the evidence was before him he hoped his eyes were playing tricks.

The first car in the third row rocked violently from side to side, the windows were fogged and Zuko could hear the low moans ringing into the night. He banged a fist on the window. "Azula!"

The rocking stopped but she didn't emerge.

"Azula get the fuck out here!" Zuko shouted, banging on the window again.

The door opened a crack but Zuko snatched it open completely and stopped in his tracks. Azula was not the person he met … it was Jet.

"You fuck," Zuko hissed before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the car, pants-less and naked from the waist down. He slammed him into the truck parked beside them and punched him hard in the gut. This wasn't about Azula anymore, it was about Katara. "Why are you out here when Katara is in there crying!?" he shouted.

"Really, Brother, I had hoped you wouldn't react this way but Father was right."

"Father?" Zuko let go of Jet and peaked into the car, finding Azula perched on the cushiony seat grinning wide. "Father put you up to this? He told you to go _screw_ Jet?"

"Not in those words exactly," she shrugged. "He told me to do something involving Katara. Something to get a reaction out of you, see if you still had feelings for her."

"That's what this is about?" he shook his head.

"You're supposed to be with Mai, Brother. You're supposed to _marry_ her but here you are pounding a kid over some peasant girl."

"She's not just some girl, Azula. You screwed her _boyfriend_."

"She _is_ just some girl. She _must_ be some girl to you or else both of you will end up hurt."

Zuko leaned into the car. "How do you think I feel now? I can't be with the girl I love—"

"The girl you love?" Azula shoved him away and stepped out of the car. She grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her level. "Love? You think you know anything about love!?"

"Yes, I do!" he shouted at her. "I love her with everything in me! With every fiber of my being, I love her and I will _never_ stop!"

Azula stared at him for a hard moment then released him. "I had hoped you wouldn't say that. You just sealed your fate and hers."

"I don't care what Father does," he said, stepping to her. "I will find a way for us to be together."

"You will never be happy," Azula warned.

"You're the one with one dead boyfriend and another you've just cheated on."

A stinging slap crossed his face. He didn't strike back, he knew he'd just gone too far.

"I don't care who you _think_ you love," Azula's eyes began to water. "That was too far, Brother."

Zuko watched her storm off before turning to Jet. "If I ever see you speak to her again, I'll make sure you pay." Then he left, ran right back to the main ceremony without stopping. He didn't stop when he reached the closed double doors, or when every head in the ballroom turned in his direction. He kept his composer and walked right up to Katara, offered his hand for her to take. "Katara, come with me."

She stared at him. Her big blue eyes, watery behind a wave of unshed tears. Were those tears because of Jet or Zuko? His breath caught in his chest when she didn't move. Her eyes glanced over his shoulder, nervously taking in the look of disgust and disapproval from every politician, lawyer, court official, and even journalist. She didn't need any hints to realize she was in a place she didn't belong.

"Don't look at them," he said softly, "only at me."

Katara nodded, then took his hand.

He led them outside, right past all the staring faces and the shaking heads, and kept walking until Katara tugged on his arm. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, staring at him.

"Because," Zuko looked down at her. "You told me earlier that you wanted me to fight for you. I guess I just realized how worth it you are."

"Jet," her voice began to shake as her words choked in the back of her throat, unspoken but painful nonetheless. "He—he cheated,"

"I know," Zuko interrupted. "I caught him … with my sister."

"Why are all of your friends against me?"

"You're talking about Mai."

Katara didn't speak.

"I know about the urine, she admitted that she was behind it. That's what made me decide."

"So it took being covered in someone's pee for you to take a stand."

"Well," Zuko crammed his hands into his pockets. "Things were complicated, I always wanted us to be together but I didn't know when the drama would die down. When my father would give me a break or when I'd be able to make my own decisions. Then things got crazy quickly and I just didn't know what to do."

Katara took his hand and looked up at him. Her mascara was streamed down her face in black ribbons of bitter tears. Zuko hoped she would never have to cry again, not over anything that he could help. He finally had her. And she looked beautiful, standing in the moonlight in her wrinkled dress and smudged makeup. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever set his eyes on. And he finally had her…

"The warfare never stops, Zuko. You just learn how to fight. The struggle never ends, you just learn how to hold on. The drama never goes away, you just learn how to adjust. The pain," she clutched her necklace, that same blue necklace she always wore. "The pain will always be there, you just learn how to mend."

"Katara," Zuko stepped closer to her, took her small frame in his large arms and pulled her into his chest. "I can't guarantee anything for you. We will always have to be a secret or on the run. My father will never give us peace."

Katara looked up at him and smiled. "That sounds a lot more complicated than I thought … maybe—"

"Katara?" a voice over her shoulder interrupted. Katara's eyes grew large as she pulled away to face the owner of the voice.

"Jet?" she said, almost angrily.

"What are you doing? I've been looking for you everywhere," Jet said, eyeing Zuko harshly.

"I told you not to speak to her again!" Zuko shouted. He took a step forward but Katara surprised him by standing in front of Jet, blocking his way.

"Wait, Zuko. I want to hear what he has to say."

Jet cleared his throat. "I know I hurt you. But Azula—"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Zuko growled.

"Let him speak!" Katara insisted. "I deserve a proper apology."

"Right…" Jet continued. "I messed up, I know. But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know you were going through all of this with…" he paused, looking over her shoulder at Zuko. "You hurt me just as much, you know. I screwed up but I never had feelings for anyone else. But you…you've never felt anything, have you?"

"You're just trying to make her feel guilty," Zuko cut in again.

"I'm not! I'm just being honest here. Tell me," he looked at Katara. "Was there ever anything?"

Both boys waited for her answer, watched her breathe slowly as she tried to find the right words to speak. "I—I don't know."

"Let's find out together then." Jet held out his hand. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But I'm willing to do it. I won't have to keep you a secret, I won't have to run from anyone or hide from anything. We could be safe and secure together, Katara. Don't you want that?"

"Katara," Zuko felt nervous, hearing Jet's argument. "He's a liar—"

"Have I lied any more than you have?" Jet snapped. "I may have cheated on her but you cheated _with_ her. You were still with Mai when you flirted with her, right? She told me everything."

He swallowed thickly. Had Katara really been that close to Jet? Close enough to confide in him over her pain from Zuko? "But I," Zuko's voice faded. "I'm here now."

"So am I," Jet said, offering his hand again. "Katara, come with me."

Zuko stepped forward. "Don't listen to him." He watched her closely through his pleading eyes. He had just won her over and here was Jet bringing up the past, like he was her new knight in shining armor. What was worse, it seemed like he might win. Like Katara might go back. She stood between the two of them, Zuko to her right and Jet on her left. But she didn't make a move. She didn't even look at them.

Zuko didn't blame her for her hesitation. Jet had cheated on her but he hadn't done much better. He'd been a coward, a liar, and a fool. He'd let her go first and only came back on a whim. He couldn't promise her anything. Not her safety, not even his love. Ozai would never let them be together, Azula would never give them peace and who knew what Mai would do? Could they really run from it all? And who even said a life on the run was what Katara wanted?

Jet could give her so much more. He could comfort her, he could live without having to keep her a secret. He didn't have to run from anyone. He didn't have to hide anything. He could make her smile wide and make her laugh hard. He could give her a life of peace, one Zuko could only imagine living with her.

He watched Katara weigh her options. If she walked away from him now she might never come back. No one spoke a word but each boy wondered the same question; who would she choose?

* * *

 **I think this is the longest chapter so far! I hope you guys liked it. Please give me a review! I know there might be some dislike of the relationship I played up between Azula and Lu Ten but I was acting on the idea that intermarrying probably would have been a common practice in that era. It happened between royals in history all the time—Hawaiian families of high stature practiced it—Ancient Egypt adopted the custom—Ancient Greece. I think you get the picture. I don't necessarily agree with incestuous relationships but, as someone who's studied anthropology and ancient civilizations, I understand why cultures impose it. There won't be much more about that at all, in case anyone else is wondering. I don't want to creep out too many more readers lol. I'll try to update again soon! Thanks for reading.**

 ***Ana, Death Note is my second favorite anime of all time! I actually did a presentation on Light Yagami for my psycho-analytics class in college. I got an A lol. He's so awesome.**


	10. Katara Makes a Decision

**Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I really enjoyed reading all of them. I know this update is really late but my grandfather had a sudden illness and was hospitalized. You can imagine the stress and the toll that takes on any family, but my grandfather is in recovery now so I have more free time to write again. I hope you all enjoy the update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Katara Makes a Decision

The day had started off well. Even though Jet swore he would never attend a Fire Nation military event Katara came home that Friday to a lovely blue ball gown resting on her bed. A surprise he had set up with her father to keep a secret. Jet rented a tux at the last minute—which he complained he would spend the next few months of his part-time job paying for. But it was worth it for her, so he said.

Katara was worth it. She was worth the trouble of renting a nice car to arrive at the ball 'in style'. She was worth the stares and the head shaking thrown their way when the former rebel leader walked through the ballroom double doors. But she wasn't worth a dime when it came to the eager Fire Nation princess.

Katara was no fool. She knew when Jet excused himself for a 'bathroom break' that he probably wouldn't be back. She'd seen him eyeing her all night. She'd picked up on the subconscious signals he tossed her, fervent glances and inconspicuous looks. What a coincidence that she excused herself the same time he did. The thought brought tears to her eyes but the confirmation was even worse. When she glanced over her shoulder and caught him snake an arm around the princess's waist just before they stepped outside.

Why did she ever trust that lying jerk? She couldn't really blame herself, not too long ago she was in an awkward love triangle with the prince. How ironic that her new boyfriend would cheat on her with the princess. Something is truly wrong with that family.

Katara hadn't been expecting the show that Zuko put on when he stormed back into the dining hall and asked for her hand. She thought her dreams were coming true, and then Jet showed up and shook her back to reality.

"I won't have to keep you a secret." Those words rang in Katara's ears as she stood between the only two boys she thought she could possibly love. How sad that these two douche bags were her only options.

"Katara," Zuko's pleading eyes begged her for an answer. "You don't have to go back to him."

"Be quiet and let her choose!" Jet insisted.

Katara held up a hand, looking at Zuko as she spoke. "I have never been more humiliated in my life. You've hurt me, you've hurt Mai—and she didn't deserve that. I don't like her, but she didn't deserve to be cheated on. And I didn't deserve to be cheated _with_. You can't hurt whoever you want and then have everything turn out ok just because you finally grew a pair. You _cannot_ have your cake and eat it too."

Zuko's face fell flat at her words but he didn't move. Katara didn't give him time to react as she pivoted to address Jet. "And you," she said, turning on her heel. "You don't get to walk into my life like this and hurt me for no reason. I let you in after everything that happened to me and this is how you treat me. You're both horrible."

"So then what's your answer?" Zuko sounded agitated but that only made Katara smile. She was finally in charge.

"My answer is that I don't choose either of you…not now at least."

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"I'm asking for you two to give me time to think about this. Once I make a decision, I don't want to go back. So just let me think for a while, ok?"

"How long is _a_ _while_?" Zuko asked, stepping forward.

Jet cut in before Katara could respond. "Take all the time you need, I completely understand."

Zuko sucked his teeth. "Yeah, just…whatever."

"Why are you so angry that she needs time?" Jet asked, glaring at him. "You should feel lucky she's even considering giving you a chance."

"Shut the fuck up." Zuko didn't even look at him as he spoke, walking back toward the parking lot. "A week," he said over his shoulder. "I'll wait one week for your answer."

"No." Katara's response stopped him in his tracks. "You'll wait until I give you an answer. We're working on _my_ terms now, Zuko. Like it or not."

He left without another word but Jet remained, staring at Katara through desperate eyes. "What is it?" she asked, sighing loudly.

"I just hope you make the right decision," he said, walking away.

Katara hoped the same thing. How could she possibly choose between Jet and Zuko? It wasn't that one deserved her more than the other, it was that she liked them equally now. A week ago, when she was vulnerable, Zuko would have won easily. A week before that, when she was pissed as all hell, Jet would have won. But now, now that Zuko had finally stepped up to fight for her, now that he had finally chose her, she wanted him.

Then there's Jet, even though he betrayed her she could not deny the feeling of jealousy that sprang up within her as she watched him exit the dining hall with Azula. Why had she cried so much, why had his betrayal hurt so badly if she _didn't_ have feelings for him?

* * *

Katara struggled with her emotions for the next week, avoiding both Jet and Zuko as much as she could. It was hard to ignore them both—she never thought she'd have to. But it wasn't impossible. Zuko never returned to riding the bus so she sat happy and alone in the mornings but in the afternoon she ran into Jet in the parking lot. That was awkward but bearable since he was handling this a lot better than the spoiled prince. Whenever Katara ran into Jet he would simply shrug an awkward smile and turn the other way. Whenever she ran into Zuko, he would walk right up to her and ask; "Have you made a decision yet?" to which she would reply, "I'll let you know when I make a decision, Zuko."

To be honest, the attention from him was overwhelming—in a good way. She was finally the center of his attention, she finally had his heart—not Mai, not some other Fire Nation girl, not Azula, not anyone but her. Only her.

"Master Iroh, I have a question," Katara asked after work. She'd finally finished her water bending stirring the giant vats of tea and sat down to watch him taste-test it.

"Hmm?" he said, pouring himself a hot cup.

"There's these two guys—"

"Is one of them the boy I didn't like in the first place?"

She paused. "Well…yes, but there's another one."

"Did you take him to the ball?"

"The one you don't like? Yeah, I took him."

"How was it?" he asked, blowing over his cup.

"It was…eventful."

"Sounds like it, you've been sighing and huffing all week."

"I'm sorry," she blushed, wondering if her pain had really been that obvious.

"So, what is it?" Iroh looked up from his tea. Katara's grandfather died before she was born but she imagined if he'd lived long enough to meet her he would be just like Iroh. Despite the fact that he wasn't actually old enough to be her grandfather, Iroh's sweet demeanor and concerned expression reminded her exactly of the man her Gran-Gran so often described.

"Well, if you were hurt by two people—equally hurt, I mean, like they both hurt you on the same level—and then they both apologized and wanted to be friends with you again. Who would you choose?"

Iroh took a long sip of his tea then nodded in approval. "Well, if they both hurt me and they both apologized, I'd forgive them both and be friends with them both."

"Right," Katara chewed her lip. "But you can't be friends with them both. You can only choose one."

"Why did the first person hurt you?"

"Well, I don't know. He always says it was complicated, I think his family is really strict or…I don't know."

"So there's other reasons for his actions?"

"Reasons but not justifications. He could never truly justify what he did."

Iroh nodded, taking another sip. "And the second person."

"Well, there's no excusing his mistake either. He completely betrayed me, but he's been so much more sincere than the first guy."

"Then choose him."

"But the first guy, well, I liked him first."

"Then choose him."

"But he hurt other people besides me, I can't forgive him for being so selfish."

"Then choose the other guy."

"But the first guy—"

Iroh raised a hand. "It sounds like you've already made your decision, Katara. Everything keeps leading back to the first guy."

"I—I just don't want to make the wrong decision."

"Being with either of these guys will be the wrong decision, to be honest. They sound like fools, if they let you get away like this."

Katara blushed and stood up. "Thank you, Master Iroh."

"I don't think I helped much, but you're welcome." Iroh drank the rest of his tea before grabbing a tray of empty cups. "I'm going to set these out front and start the lock down, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you—," Katara started but before she could finish her sentence a loud crash cut her off.

"Master Iroh!" she shouted, running out to the dining area.

Iroh stood in the doorway with a mess of broken teacups at his feet. His mouth hung open as his eyes stared forward at the figure across the room. A familiar set of broad shoulders and burning ember eyes stared back, both amazed to see one another.

"Zuko," Iroh whispered, grabbing at his heart. He began wheezing for air as he stumbled to the side, reaching for the table to stabilize himself.

"Master!" Katara didn't have time to react to Zuko's surprise visit as she grabbed Iroh and helped him to a chair. "Just breathe," she said calmly, holding Iroh's hand.

Iroh looked over her shoulder at Zuko, still standing shocked in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said back, not in the nicest tone.

"You two know each other?" Katara glanced over her shoulder.

"He's my nephew," Iroh admitted. "I haven't seen him in years."

"Father told me you were admitted to a psychiatric ward."

"I was," he looked down, ashamed to admit it in front of Katara. "But I was released two years ago."

"Two _years_ ago?" Zuko stepped forward, angry at his uncle's words. "I wrote you letters, Uncle. I searched for you. I tried everything I could to contact you."

"I opened this shop," Iroh replied, motioning to the setting. "It's been a success."

"Why didn't you ever contact me?"

"I'm finally living my dream, a tea shop all to myself."

"Why didn't you ever contact me, Uncle?" Zuko repeated.

Iroh smiled. "Isn't it a nice place?"

Zuko shot a ball of fire through the table next to him. "Fuck the shop! …Uncle… why didn't you contact me?" Katara backed away, slightly afraid of Zuko's exertion. She'd never seen him act this way before, not so suddenly. At first she felt angry at his outburst and stood up to defend Iroh but he grabbed her sleeve and shook his head.

"No, Katara, he doesn't mean it." Iroh said in a shaky voice. It was then that she noticed Zuko's demeanor. His shaking fists, his bunched shoulders, the tension in his eyes—withheld tears. Zuko was breaking, right before her.

"Zuko," she whispered.

He looked at her and instantly calmed. "I'm sorry, I should go."

"Wait," she said, reaching out to him. "If you didn't know Iroh was here, then why—"

"I followed you here," he admitted without hesitation. "I was going to try and talk things out about our…whatever it is we have. I didn't know I'd find my uncle here."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Why?" he stared at her. "Are you finally concerned for my feelings? You think I'm going to do something dumb like drive off a cliff?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Whatever, I need to get out of here."

Katara took a step toward the door as Zuko stormed out but Iroh grabbed her by the arm. "Wait," he said, trying to calm himself down. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, his breathing was erratic, Katara wasn't sure if he needed rest or medical attention. Zuko's presence had completely shocked him, to the point of breaking down.

"Leave him."

"I can't—"

"You must," Iroh said. "Whatever Zuko is going through, it's far more complicated than you could ever imagine."

"What should I do?" Katara asked.

Iroh breathed for a moment, knowing what she was really asking—should she choose him? Or Jet?

"He needs you," Iroh replied. "But you'll never be able to fully help him."

Katara pulled away. "I don't believe that."

"His father controls half of this world, he has an army ready to fight to the death at his order. He will stop you from being with him."

"I have my mother's determination and my father's grit—I'd like to see him try."

Katara kissed Iroh on the top of his head and knelt in front of him. "I have to go, will you be ok here alone?"

Iroh forced a chuckle. "I'm not that old." But when he tried to stand he fell back down right away, throwing Katara into another panic.

"Master Iroh!" she exclaimed. "I'm taking you to a hospital."

If things had gone Katara's way she would have dropped Iroh off and then ran to find Zuko. Ran to tell him that she'd made up her mind and that she knew how she felt. But Iroh had a bad history with medical facilities. Being locked up in one for years, he made a reputation for himself. The famed 'Psycho'—as he was called—had no real records, he had no insurance, and he had an entire Fire Nation hospital itching to throw him back out where he came from. Worried that he wouldn't be treated fairly, Katara stayed with Iroh the entire night until he practically forced her from his hospital bed.

"Go home!" he'd said, scooching her over. "You have a family and friends who're probably worried about you."

"And you don't have anyone." Katara replied. "I'm staying."

Iroh smiled warmly at her. "At least go to school tomorrow. I can't have you getting bad grades because of me."

He didn't have to tell her that twice. Katara had every intention of going to school the next day. She needed to see Zuko and Jet, for completely different reasons.

* * *

Jet responded to Katara's text message right away, she could imagine the smile on his face when he read her message asking him to meet her in the courtyard during their lunch break. A pang of guilt swelled within her as she realized she would be breaking his heart.

"Were you waiting for long?" Jet asked, practically running to her location. He fell into the grass beside her and rested in the shade under the large tree she'd been sitting under.

Katara smiled awkwardly. "Um, no. You didn't have to rush, this is going to be quick."

Jet's face fell flat. "Oh, I see."

"Jet, it's not about you—"

"You could have just texted me this," he interrupted. "If I'd known you were calling me out here to reject me, I would've preferred a text."

"R—right," Katara mumbled, feeling overwhelmed with guilt. She shook her shoulders and breathed for a moment. Why was she guilty? She's the only one who hadn't done anything wrong here. If anything, Jet _deserved_ this.

"Just hear me out, ok?"

Jet stared at the grass.

"I know this hurts but I had feelings for Zuko first—"

"Don't mention his name around me." Jet stood to his feet. "I thought you were rejecting me because you thought what I'd done was worse than what he did. Not because you just think he's cuter than me."

"Jet please—"

"No," he snapped. "I don't care about whatever else you have to say. But you made the wrong decision and I can't wait until he breaks your heart again so I can say I told you so."

"You're horrible," Katara stood as well and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't pick you so you throw a tantrum and say these terrible things to me?"

"Doesn't matter, does it? Because if Zuko starts dating you he would never let you speak to me. So it doesn't matter what I say because you'll stop speaking to me either way."

"We can still be friends," Katara said.

He chuckled. "I don't want to be your _friend_ , Katara."

Katara watched Jet's retreating figure until he disappeared into the building. She thought she'd be overcome by sadness after telling him her decision but the only thing she felt was relief. The drama in her life was finally coming to an end. At least until Zuko's father and sister and possibly even Mai got involved. Then it'd be a cycle of running and hiding and secrets and lies.

Katara sighed and stretched out her arms. "I need to go find Zuko."

* * *

She couldn't say for sure if he was being a jerk or if he really hadn't heard his phone ringing. Zuko fed Katara that excuse when he finally answered her fourth attempt to call. She'd waited until after school to contact him, after seeing his outburst in the tea shop, Katara wasn't sure she wanted people around when things got emotional. Speaking of the tea shop…with Iroh in the hospital Katara was left as the next man in charge. She would have to go clean up Zuko's mess from the day before and freeze the tea so the flavor wouldn't dull. Iroh told her she could keep the place closed until he got out but she would have to stop by at least once a day—for how many days, he couldn't be sure.

"Can you meet me at the tea shop this evening? I want to talk." Katara could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Zuko's response.

"Are you throwing me a pity party after seeing me break down over my uncle?" he finally replied, after a good ten seconds of silence.

"Are you going to come or not?"

He laughed. "Calm down, I'm the one who's supposed to be hotheaded."

 _Oh you're hotheaded, alright_ , Katara rolled her eyes.

"What time?"

"Six. I won't wait for you though, once I'm done cleaning the place I'm leaving whether you show up or not."

"Is this your way of saying I'd better come?"

"If you want a future with me, then yes."

He paused again, longer than the first time. "About our future…"

"What about it?" Katara began to panic. This is what he wanted right? He came to the shop last night to talk about their relationship, right?

"Never mind, I'll tell you later."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I'm sorry for the late update but I'll try to write the next one a little faster.**


	11. Zuko Runs

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate the concern you showed for my family, my grandfather is doing much better now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think this one will mark the turning point.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Zuko Runs

Zuko sat staring at his phone. Meet at the tea shop, huh? Maybe things would actually work out in his favor this time. Maybe he would get to be with Katara after all. Hell, he'd practically spit on his father's name when he went back into that dining hall for her. If she didn't choose him he'd be a dead man. Well, his father would kill him regardless. Zuko was surprised he hadn't brought it up yet. Maybe he was waiting, letting him suffer in anxiety. If that was the case then it wasn't working, Zuko was far too worked up over this Katara/Jet ordeal to care about what punishment his father had in mind for him.

His phone lit up as it suddenly buzzed on his desk. Zuko's heart nearly stopped within his chest. _Maybe Katara wanted to talk now instead of later_. He answered before thinking, hoping that he was right. "Hey! I mean, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you sound extra chipper," a voice replied.

Zuko stiffened. "M—Mai?"

She sucked her teeth. "You sound surprised…were you excepting someone else?"

"No, I just—I just thought you weren't ever going to speak to me again. That's all." Zuko swallowed as he waited for her reply. He wasn't lying when he'd said that but he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed to hear her voice instead of a certain someone else's.

"Right…I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I think we should. I mean, we need to talk."

"Can I come over?" she asked.

He paused. Telling her no would be too suspicious but he had to meet Katara soon.

"Yes or no?" Mai said, a little impatiently.

"Yes," he sighed, glancing at his clock. "Sure, but—"

"Good, open your door then."

"What?" Zuko nearly fell out of his chair when he heard someone knock on his door. The phone in his hand went dead, which could only mean one thing; the person knocking was Mai.

"Who's there?" he asked dumbly. He could hear Mai sigh on the other side.

"It's me, who else? Let me in so we can talk."

Zuko raked a nervous hand over his hair. What a day. In his entire life, the Fire Nation Prince had never faced such a dilemma. He'd never been rejected before, he'd never been head over heels over a girl, and he'd never, _never_ been in a love triangle. If he'd known liking Katara would end up like this he would have left her alone that first day on the bus.

"Hey beautiful," Zuko said, cracking open his bedroom door.

Mai brushed past him and stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. "It's empty."

"Were you expecting to find something?"

She squinted at him. " _Someone_ actually. I know you're still fooling around with that peasant girl. That's why I wanted to talk. What you did to me was horrible, you're my boyfriend and you abandoned me. I don't want to forgive you but I'm not going to abandon all the hard work we did to keep our relationship together. We spent months hiding from my father, we spent months sneaking around and not speaking at school. Finally, we _finally_ got his approval and you go and do this." Mai threw her hands into the air.

"Mai—" Zuko said but she cut him off.

"I'm not finished, asshole. You cheated on me and I didn't deserve that and you've been playing with Katara's emotions too. I don't like her but she doesn't deserve that either. So…so I'm not saying I've forgiven you yet, but I want to work things out."

Zuko remained quiet for a long moment. It wasn't that he didn't have a reply, he just didn't want to say it. After all that he'd thought for sure that Mai would dump him but she didn't. The last time Zuko had spoken to her was at the Ball. If he recalled correctly, she'd told him she would never forgive him if he went chasing after Katara. A few weeks later and she was back in his bedroom, ready to start over. Ready to talk things out. Mai would always be waiting. Mai would always forgive—eventually. Mai would always be there. Mai would always love him. If only he could love her back. And he did love her, just not the way he thought he did. Not anymore at least.

"Mai," Zuko said, staring at the floor. "I don't think we should talk things out."

"Why not?" she took a step closer to him.

"Because I don't want us to get back together."

Mai stared at him. "What?"

"I just don't think we should—"

"Is it because of her?" she interrupted, slowly growing angry.

"It doesn't matter," Zuko answered. His voice was so quiet he was almost whispering. Mai had been his first girlfriend and she'd be his first ex. Who knew breaking someone's heart would be so difficult? He couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Yes it does matter," Mai insisted. "I want to know why you're doing this. Why you're dumping me, a girl you've known your entire life, for someone you've barely known for a few months."

"Its complicated, ok?"

"No, its not," she spat.

Zuko sighed and crammed his hands into his pockets. He got it, he's the bad guy, but did Mai have to make him feel so guilty? She was _this_ close to tears and, _God_ , Zuko just can't handle tears. Not now, not with his father up his ass. Not with his sister being a bitch. And not with his uncle…God, how could even talk about his uncle? Zuko had spent years trying to contact him. Years writing letters, years sending emails, years doing everything he could to find the only man he felt a familial connection to. Only to realize his uncle never wanted to be found.

"Tell me," Mai demanded.

Zuko forced himself to meet her gaze, hating the look on her face. The way her cheeks puffed from her fit of grief, the way her lips looked so pouty and pink in the heat of the moment. Her eyes were red, full of unshed tears, and her brows were wrinkled in confusion. She looked so sad, so vulnerable. If things weren't so complicated, if things weren't so absolutely fucked up Zuko might have taken her back in that moment. Fallen weak to the mere look in her gorgeous eyes. But he couldn't. Not when he'd come so close to winning Katara.

"Mai," he said, reaching for her but she yanked her arm away and slapped him.

"Don't fucking talk to me! What the hell is your problem? God, it's like you think you can do whatever you want to whoever you want. You are just like your fucking crazy sister."

Mai stormed past him to the door but it was suddenly swung open by Azula herself. "Speak of the devil," Mai mumbled.

"Nice to see you too," Azula didn't blink at the comment. "I need to speak to my brother."

"You're more than welcome to," Mai replied, walking out.

Zuko waited until he was sure Mai was gone before speaking. "What do you want?"

Azula smirked, taking a seat on his bed. "You two sure made up well."

"Azula, what do you want?"

"Father would've been pleased if you'd turned things around with her. Remember the good old days? When Mai came over to fuck you instead of slap you. Things were going great then. Even Father was proud of you, finally being a man. Though he could've done without the thumping over his head. You know his office is directly below your room? It's like he can keep tabs on how many times you fuck your girlfriend. Creepy right? I think he did it on purpose."

Zuko didn't reply, because, honestly, Azula had made a good point. Since it'd been Ozai's plan to have Zuko and Mai get together all along, he could've slyly placed his home office directly below his bedroom. Zuko wasn't sure if he was disturbed or impressed by his father's persistence.

"Anyway," Azula continued. "I came because Father wants to speak with you."

"What is it now?"

"Well there's the fiasco you did at the Ball with that Water Tribe tramp. Then the fact that you and Mai haven't spoken until today but, of course, you fucked that up and had her leave in a fit of rage. Is it that hard to keep one girl happy? I mean she's already madly in love with you, gosh."

"Fuck you Azula." Zuko left his room without another word, mentally preparing himself for the wrath that awaited him. His father hadn't said more than two words to him since the Ball.

* * *

Fancily clad guards stood outside the Fire Regent's office when Zuko arrived, they didn't ask for ID just stepped aside as soon as they recognized the Prince of the Nation.

"Father," Zuko said, bowing his head. He wasn't normally so formal with his father but he could feel the heat of his anger when he walked inside. It was best to start sucking up now.

Ozai sat behind his large cherry-wood desk with smoke practically billowing from his head. Steam rose from his heavy hands spread on his desk, he wasn't angry, he was absolutely furious.

"Raise your head, Zuko."

 _Crap_ , Zuko thought, it was better not to have to look him in the eye.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"Because of my behavior at the Ball?" It was more of a question than an answer but Ozai didn't care. He barked his response so loudly Zuko thought he saw small flames coming out of his mouth.

"Do you know what the fuck you did to me!?"

"I'm sorry, Father—"

"It's Fire-Regent to you." Ozai stood and pointed his thick finger at Zuko. "You are not my son, my son would never embarrass his father that way. My son would never be such a fucking fool. I asked you to do one thing, Zuko. Keep your desperate girlfriend happy, and you know what? You actually found a way to fuck that up."

Zuko opened his mouth to reply but the door behind him opened and Azula walked in. "Did you stop her?" Ozai asked.

She nodded, strolling across the floor to stand by his side. Only Azula could stand with her head held high beside the Fire-Regent. Between the two of them, Zuko wasn't sure who was worse. Ozai was the type who'd execute you publicly for crossing him but Azula, she would systematically wipe out your family instead, leaving you to suffer. Randomly, siblings, parents, even cousins would go missing. No one would ever know for sure if they were dead or alive, they would just vanish. But you would never be touched. You'd never be harmed because you'd be suffering mentally. Never knowing what happened to your family. Never knowing if you'd be next.

You would stay up late wishing and hoping that Azula would forgive you. That she would just let it go eventually. But then one night, as you lay sweating and hot in your bed. Sick with worry and filled with grief. A dark figure would sneak into your room, he would crawl into bed beside you and slide his thick fingers around your throat. Then he would squeeze until you awakened, screaming and choking for air. He wouldn't kill you though, he'd just lean down and he'd kiss you. That's when you'd realize, that figure is hell. And he's a part of you now. Hell and turmoil would never leave you because Azula never forgets. And she never forgives.

Zuko watched her closely as she smiled, smug and confident. "I almost didn't stop her in time, but yeah, Mai was in the middle of calling for a ride when I caught up to her. She's waiting in his room."

"Good," Ozai said, smiling for the first time since Zuko had entered his office. "Now, Zuko. I don't care that you have feelings for that Water Tribe girl, its not about that. We all have flings, we're men, right?"

Zuko didn't speak.

"Anyway, I don't care that you cheated on Mai. I care that you got fucking caught and that you publicly chose that Water Tribe peasant over her. You can have her on the side, but Mai has to come first. Do you understand me?"

"Father—Fire-Regent," Zuko said, "I don't—"

"Before you continue, think about this." Ozai narrowed his eyes. "Think about what you're going to say to me."

"I don't want to be with Mai," Zuko spoke without hesitation. He wasn't the least bit confident but he'd promised Katara he would fight for her. He'd promised that he would do whatever it took to be with her, even face his father. And she'd finally accepted him. He couldn't turn back now.

"You're not good at juggling two women." Ozaid said, matter-of-factly. "You keep bouncing between the two of them like an idiot. I tried to let you have them both, I tried to let you be a man about this but all you keep doing is fucking up. So I'm going to have to force you to be with Mai."

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked.

"I'm saying this; tomorrow you will be sent away to the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom. You will spend your time studying, training, and searching for the Avatar—I'm sure Azula told you all about that. You will return at the end of the school year to marry Mai at a public ceremony that will be broadcast to the entire Fire Nation. Then you will spend the summer honeymooning with her in the Fire Nation Colonies so you can continue your search for the Avatar there. You will have no contact with that Water Tribe girl. You will not speak to her or even see her again. If I even think that you've contacted her, I will have her entire family imprisoned and have her deported. To make myself even clearer, if you try to contact her I'll dispose of Iroh too."

Both Zuko and Azula gasped.

"I know you contacted him. I've been keeping tabs on my brother since his release from the psych-ward."

"You knew where he was but you didn't tell me?" Zuko asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Zuko. _I_ am the Fire-Regent here, I can have him eliminated in the blink of an eye. Along with everyone else you care about, so keep thinking you can play games with me and see where that gets you."

Zuko swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Ozai asked.

He shook his head.

"Go upstairs and spend your last night here with Mai."

Zuko, too shocked to respond, simply turned and walked toward the door.

"Make sure she enjoys herself." Ozai called. "And don't use a condom. It would actually be better if she got knocked up. A little bastard would mean you'd have to get married even sooner."

"Yes, Sir," Zuko mumbled, closing the door behind him.

The walls seemed to close in on him as he made his way back to his room. Was this real? Or just some sick dream? Had he sealed his fate in declaring that he didn't want to be with Mai anymore? If he'd just kept Katara a secret….

And what was he supposed to do in the Colonies? Search for the Avatar? Was his father serious?

Zuko opened his bedroom door and found Mai sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him. Her cheeks were puffy and red, just like before, except now there were actual tears streaming down her face. She took one look at him, sucked in a gulping breath, and exhaled tears. "You're…leaving?" she squeaked between gasps.

Zuko looked away. "I just found out."

"Why?" Mai sobbed.

"I—because I messed up.

Mai stood and crossed the floor to him, he thought she'd come over to slap him again but this time she wrapped her arms around him and cried in his chest. "This is horrible! Azula said I won't see you until the summer!"

"I know," he whispered, trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

He hugged her tightly, not because he would miss her, but because he was upset. How could he explain this to Katara? How could he even get to see her before tomorrow? Mai balled a fist in his shirt as she cried but the tears took a toll, making her fall limp in Zuko's arms. He held her for a moment before carrying her to the bed and tucking her in.

"Well this is royally fucked up." Azula stood in Zuko's doorway, arms folded, leaning against the post.

"Go away Azula." It took everything in Zuko not to scream at his sister. If it weren't for Mai sleeping right before him, he might have thrown a fireball at her.

"Chill out," she said, holding up her hands defensively. "I come in peace."

Zuko looked up at her and his anger immediately faded. Though her voice was sarcastic, Azula wasn't smirking. Her eyes were downcast, her mouth curved into an awkward frown, her brow wrinkled as if holding back tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked, shocked by what he was seeing.

Azula sniffled. "It's always you."

"I don't understand."

"You get to be the Crown Prince, you get to take the throne when Father is gone, and you…" she paused, clenching her fists in anger. "You get to go to the Colonies."

"You act like I want to go," Zuko said, growing angry at her words. "I'd give _anything_ to stay here!"

"The search for the Avatar was _my_ project!" Azula hollered. "Father was supposed to send _me_ to the Colonies to finish the research but instead he sends you. And it's as a punishment! Like all of my research is nothing but a mere punishment for the likes of you. The World's Greatest Fuck-Up."

"Ok, Azula," Zuko rolled his eyes. "I mess everything up, I get it."

"No, you don't get it." Azula took a step toward him. "Don't you see, Zuko? You have been handed everything. I've had to fight. I'm a girl and I'm the second-born. The only thing Father sees me as is a bargaining tool for gaining more land through some arranged marriage. I have to be better than you, I have to be stronger, faster, smarter. I can't rest because the moment I do, you'll overtake me. And it's all because you were born first."

Zuko stared at his sister, unsure of what to say. Azula has never been kind to him, not even when they were children. He assumed it was because she was just a horrible person—right down to her soul. But…maybe he was wrong? Maybe Azula was this way because of Ozai. Maybe she saw herself as his rival because she just wanted their father's approval.

"Azula," Zuko said, trying to find the right words to say.

She pointed at him, nearly on the verge of tears. "I am so much better than you. But he still used me…even on the day of Lu Ten's memorial. I did it because I thought he would see that I could accomplish anything. Father betrayed me."

"I never asked to be sent to the Colonies," Zuko insisted.

"I'm not mad at you." Azula looked over Zuko's shoulder at Mai. "I'm pissed at our good-for-nothing Dad. That's why I'm letting you go."

"You're what?"

"You don't want to spend your last night here with Mai, do you?"

A pain swelled in Zuko's chest as he realized what his sister was saying. She would let him sneak out to see Katara, just for one night. This last night, he could say goodbye.

"What time is it!?" he gasped, running around his room. Shoes, a jacket, car keys. Where were all his things? None of his essentials were in his room anymore.

"Father had your room cleaned out so you wouldn't sneak off," Azula watched him search for his things. "Your phone, your keys, even shoes."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Zuko said, sinking to the floor.

"Are you serious? Climb out the window and run."

"Run all the way there?"

She tossed him a wad of cash and a single quarter. "Find a payphone and call a cab, if you really want to see her you'll find a way."

"Right," Zuko said, rushing to his window. He pried it open and swung his leg out but stopped to look back at Mai.

"I'll stay here, for when she wakes." Azula sat on his bed and shooed him away.

"What if Father—"

"I can deal with him."

"Thank you, Azula."

"I'm not doing this for you," she said. "I told you, I'm doing it to get back at _him_."

* * *

Why are all the roads in the Fire Nation made of gravel? Zuko was sure his feet were bleeding by the time he made it to the payphone. He had no clue how long he'd been running but his heart was pounding too fast to be considered safe, and his throat had gone raw from breathing so hard.

What time was it?

He was supposed to meet Katara in the evening. The sun was setting which meant it was close to seven. Was that evening or night?

Katara said she would leave if he didn't show. She said she wouldn't wait for him. But maybe she was bluffing.

If Zuko didn't show up, she'd think that meant he didn't want to talk. That he didn't want to be with her. He would leave the country never being able to tell her his feelings just once more. He would leave having her believe that he'd rejected her. She would never forgive him.

Zuko sat in the back of his taxi wondering what he could do. Why didn't he use that quarter to call Katara instead of a taxi? He could've explained over the phone…

"Do you have a phone?" he asked, leaning forward from the back of the cab.

The driver held out his hand.

"What?" Zuko said, staring at it.

"Five bucks," the man replied.

He slammed the money into his palm. "Whatever, just give me the phone."

"Ten minutes," the driver said, passing him the small phone.

 _Crap_. Zuko's fingers froze over the buttons. What was Katara's number? He had it saved in his phone but he never looked at it. No one _ever_ looked at people's numbers anymore. That's why there's caller ID.

"Shit," Zuko whispered. "Shit…"

"You gonna use the phone or what?"

"No," he said, passing it back.

"Do you want your five dollars back?"

"What time is it?"

"Um, almost 7:30. Do you want your money or not, kid?"

"Stop here!" Zuko shouted but he opened the door before the car had fully stopped and ended up slipping on the pavement. The pain tore through him as he stood to his feet, sure that he'd twisted his ankle. None of that mattered now though, he was here and he had to find Katara.

Step by step Zuko limped to the front doors as fast as he could, heart sinking with every inch he covered. The windows on his Uncle's tea shop were all dark, he could see the closed sign hanging on the doorknob but he kept walking anyway.

 _Maybe she's in the back_ , he thought, tugging on the locked front doors. Could he make it around back with his injury?

Zuko forced himself to walk, holding onto the wall for support. It seemed like time had stopped, like he was walking in place, but he pushed on anyway. He'd made a promise to fight. Azula had even helped him, she let him sneak out. She gave him money for a cab. She told him she would stay with Mai. If he didn't do everything in his power to see her it all would have been for nothing.

Shaking hands gripped the knob of the back door. _This is it_ , Zuko thought. _I'm going to go inside and tell her everything. I'm going to say that I'm sorry, that I love her, and then I'm going to say goodbye_.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Did Zuko make it in time? Or has Katara already left!? LOL I'm sorry for the anticipation but I'll try to update within the next week to make up for it. I think this chapter was kind of sad, I don't want to make Zuko leave but it'll help the story progress, I promise. Thanks for sticking with me through eleven chapters!**

 ****To Ana, I have seen so many different anime lol well over 100 now. What genre do you watch? Because I mostly watch action but I like some music, sports, and comedy anime. In general, most people have seen Naruto/Bleach/Full-Metal Alchemist/Inuyasha and Code Geass (my all-time favorite). Newer ones are /Akame Ga Kill/Tokyo Ghoul/Psycho-Pass and probably Kill la Kill. I think all of those have been dubbed in English now so if you don't like subtitles you can watch them.**


	12. Katara's Emotion

**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long with this update, I started working more often so I was much busier than expected. This chapter will be a bit shorter but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters, themes, or events from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Katara's Emotion

Katara sat on one of the old stools in Iroh's teashop. Besides her steady breathing, the only sound in the small shack was the clock ticking down. How long had she been waiting? She'd talked so big on the phone, declaring that she would leave if Zuko didn't show but here she was, waiting … and waiting … and waiting.

"I do have _some_ dignity," she mumbled, standing to her feet. She grabbed her jacket and blew out the little candle resting on the table. How could she even think that he would show? He already had a gorgeous girlfriend and a father with loads of money. Plus he was a _prince_ , what could Katara offer him? More drama.

Maybe this was his way of getting back at her for not choosing him when she had the chance. Way to blow it girl, the guy of your dreams is finally interested in you and what do you do? You end up losing him.

Katara carried the last candle to the front door so she could see the lock. She took her time sliding it in place, desperately hoping that Zuko would somehow show up at the last second. That he would swoop in and save her from making a decision that would definitely end their relationship. But maybe he already made that decision. Maybe he wasn't late, maybe he never intended to come.

"You jackass," Katara's voice cracked as she gave in to her emotions. But the sound of knocking stopped her in her tracks. Her heart literally skipped a beat when she heard the loud wracks on the back door.

 _Could it be?_ she thought, dropping the candle as she ran toward the back.

Katara nearly ran into the vat of tea as she rounded the corner, racing as fast as she could. Her legs moved quicker than her mind could process the movements and she ended up slamming into the door. Shaking hands removed the latches that held the locks in place, why was she shaking _right now_? Of all the times to fumble with the locks and bolts, this had to be one of them.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a boy who brought tears to her eyes. Katara sank to her knees when she saw the tall figure panting in before her.

"Why?" she cried, clutching the doorknob. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jet said, staring at her. "I thought you were off from work for a while but your brother said you were here when I dropped by."

"What?" she sniffled, forcing herself to look at him. "You stopped at my house?"

"I wanted to see you," he looked away, embarrassed. "I wanted to talk things over once more."

"Jet," Katara's voice shook. "Jet…"

"Oh God," he whispered, piecing things together. "You were going to meet _him_ , weren't you?"

"He didn't show. He stood me up."

Jet knelt to take her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Katara," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Please," she sobbed, clutching his strong arm. "Please don't say I told you so."

"I couldn't say that to you, not now."

Katara cried into Jet's arms until she fell weak. Her bitter tears soaked through his jacket and shirt but he didn't say a word, he simply let her cry until her body went limp. Then he carried her to his car to drive home.

"I'll go lock up the back door for you," he said, buckling her seatbelt. "Just sit tight."

The door still hung open from when Katara first opened it, Jet stepped inside and closed it behind him to make sure everything in the dining area was in place. "Great," he mumbled, tripping over the candle Katara had dropped. "Better pick this up."

Jet placed the candle on the counter top but stopped when he saw headlights through the front windows. Seconds later, loud knocks banged on the front door but he didn't move. _Could it be?_ he thought, staring at the door. He slowly stepped closer to see the figure in the doorway; a tall young man with dark hair and pale skin.

"Zuko?" he said aloud. But by the time the words left his mouth the prince had left the front door to go around back.

Jet jogged through the small shack to reach the back door in time for Zuko's desperate knocks. _He's here_ , Jet thought, _he came for Katara_. But Katara was around the corner waiting in Jet's car, she had no clue her prince charming had arrived—a little late—but he'd arrived nonetheless.

"Katara!" Zuko's voice shouted from the other side of the door. "Katara please! If you're in there!"

Jet didn't move a muscle. He stayed perfectly still and waited while Zuko banged and knocked for the next ten minutes. Eventually, he punched the door and left but not before trying with all his might to rip it from its hinges. God, was he that desperate to see her? Jet sucked his teeth, should've showed up on time. Jackass.

"You took a while," Katara wiped at her eyes when Jet returned to the car.

He shrugged. "Had to make sure everything was in place. Now let's get you home."

Katara forced a smile and leaned over to place her hand over Jet's. "Thank you, Jet."

"For what?"

"For being there."

* * *

Time passed slowly. Katara felt like a zombie walking through school, floating through life. How much of her time had been dedicated to Zuko? How much of her emotion? In class she barely paid attention, in lunch she didn't speak—Jet didn't either but that was ok. Neither of them had the right words to say at the moment. It seemed like everything halted that evening, like everything became clear.

Zuko was a liar.

But he still consumed her. He was still the first thought on Katara's mind when she woke up and the last image in her head when she went to bed. She couldn't focus because it was still eating away at her. Why hadn't he shown up? Why did he change his mind? The questions felt like acid to her mind, peeling away every layer of protection, every emotional barrier she'd built until she was raw inside. Bare and exposed for all to see.

No one knew the exact details but rumors had spread about Katara, Zuko, Jet, and even Mai. Some said they were involved in a huge love triangle, others said Zuko was just being a player—some even accused them of having one big four-some. Gross.

The rumors didn't matter to Katara, she was still drowning in her sorrows and unanswered questions, too consumed to pay attention to the typical teenage banter.

"Don't you think it's weird?" she asked, almost a week after being stood up she finally spoke to Jet during lunch.

He stared at her, mouth half-open in the middle of biting his sandwich. "What's weird?"

"That he hasn't been back to school."

Katara was right, she hadn't seen him since the day they'd arranged their fateful meeting—and neither had anyone else. It was as if Zuko had disappeared. Katara didn't want to entertain the thought, she didn't want to have hope in something that was hopeless but she couldn't help but wonder…what if something happened? Maybe Zuko didn't stand her up, maybe he _couldn't_ make it there.

But then…where was he?

"I don't think it's weird," Jet swallowed his mouthful. "He's hiding out because he's a coward. His flunkies probably know exactly where he's at."

"Flunkies," Katara nibbled her lip.

"What are you thinking?" Jet asked.

"I'm going to talk to Mai."

"You're what?" Jet stood up just as Katara did but he couldn't stop her, her mind was made up. "Katara, what are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her by the wrist.

"I need to talk to Mai," she said matter-of-factly. "Something's not right about this."

Jet sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Katara, you're just not over it yet. Leave it alone, ok? Zuko didn't show up because _he didn't want to_ and he's not here now because he _doesn't want to be_. Simple as that."

Katara stared at him, partly insulted and partly amazed. Jet was concerned for her but he didn't have to word it that way. "I just want to make sure he's ok." She pulled her arm away and turned to leave. "I just need to know."

Mai usually ate lunch with Zuko—of course, but when they were fighting she was nowhere to be found. _What did she do without Zuko_? Katara wondered as she walked the massive courtyard, searching for someone who didn't want to be found. _Maybe Mai was suffering too_? The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth but could it be true? Zuko had hurt her just as much as Katara, if not more.

Katara shook her head, she didn't want to think about Mai that way. She didn't want to have pity on her but it was hard not to sympathize with the girl when she finally found her. Mai was sitting alone in a corner of courtyard with her books piled up around her like a tiny wall. She had her earphones plugged in and her eyes closed but there was mascara running down her cheeks. Was she…crying?

"Um…" Katara swallowed hard. Mai clearly didn't want to be bothered but she had to ask, she had to know what was going on. Zuko might be a jerk and an ass but he wouldn't abandon _both_ of them. If Mai hadn't seen Zuko either then something was up. Maybe something dangerous.

"Excuse me," Katara cleared her throat and spoke louder. "Excuse me!"

Mai stirred and opened her eyes in surprise but when she caught sight of Katara her expression changed to something a bit darker. "What do you want?" she hissed, wiping at her eyes.

"I know you hate me—"

"Just tell me why you're here," she interrupted.

"Have you seen Zuko?"

Mai stared at her, not in confusion, she had a look of contemplation on her face. Like she was deciding whether or not to tell the truth.

"Please," Katara took a step forward. "You have to tell me."

"I don't have to do a damn thing for you." Mai stood and started taking down her stacks and stacks of books. Library books, text books, research books, even magazines. Some had sticky-notes stuck inside, others were highlighted and book marked. _What was she doing?_ Katara thought, staring at the books. _This can't all be for school_.

"Zuko hasn't been to school in a full week, it's not like him—"

"You don't know him, Katara." Mai stopped putting away her books to glare at her. "You're talking like you've known him for years but you haven't. How do you know if it's _not like him_ to miss school? Have you gone to school with him long enough to know that?"

"Well—I—I'm just concerned," she stuttered, lost for words.

"Yeah, whatever." Mai rolled her eyes and started cramming her books into her bag but her movements were so frantic she ended up dropping a few to the ground.

"Here," Katara stooped to help her pick them up but stopped when she read the cover of one; **Fire-Dancing and Bloodlines**.

"What is this?" she whispered, staring at the cover.

Mai snatched it from her hands. "None of your business, Water Tribe peasant."

"I'm trying to help you!" she insisted, growing angry. "Why can't you just let me help you?"

" _Help_ me?" Mai sneered. "If you wanted to _help_ then you would have left my boyfriend alone from the start. Now, because of _you_ he's—"

"He's what?" Katara grew restless, taking another step forward but Mai shied away.

"Never mind, I don't know where he is."

"Mai please, I think he's in danger."

Mai laughed and then raised her hand, showing off the twinkling ember stone on her finger. "Zuko is not in danger, he's just busy."

"Is that…an engagement ring?" she said, almost breathless. "But…when?"

"About a week ago. That's why he hasn't been here. He's making arrangements for our wedding, a _royal_ wedding—something a peasant like you would never understand. The official announcement will be on the news tonight, you should watch it."

Mai pushed past Katara and left her standing there, completely shocked and on the verge of another tearful breakdown. But Katara had grown, even in that week, she'd gotten stronger. "I don't believe you," she whispered, stopping Mai in her tracks.

"Did you not see my ring?" Mai asked, whirling around. "I won, Katara. Zuko will marry _me_ at the end of the school year. And he will _never_ look at you again."

Katara shook her head. "Zuko might be engaged to you, but he's not _safe_. You and I both know that."

"You don't know a thing—"

"Then why were you crying?" she snapped. "If you've _won_ , like you said, then why are you miserable?"

Mai clenched her jaw.

"Something's happened to Zuko. We both know it, but I'm going to do something about it."

"What will you do?" Mai asked and her voice wasn't accusatory. She didn't sound condescending, as she normally did, she sounded genuinely concerned and, Katara might say, she sounded hopeful.

Katara looked her right in the eye and forced herself to speak, hoping Mai didn't hear the shaking in her voice. "I'm going to confront the Fire-Regent."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! I'll try to update regularly again, things should be getting back on schedule. I'm happy to get back to Zuko's POV anyway. Thanks for reading!**

 **To Anna, there is a difference between Brotherhood and the original FMA. Brotherhood follows the manga more closely whereas FMA kind of had its own story. Ultimately if you've seen one then you don't really need to watch the other. The characters are the same and the situations are too, they just happen in a different order. The differences are slight but I still enjoyed Brotherhood better, it was easier to follow and a lot less complicated. You can watch anime online at**

 **you can even find shows on Hulu but Crunchyroll is my favorite, if you don't mind subtitles and commercials but I pay a subscription lol so there's no commercials for me.**


End file.
